


„Eine Leiche zu viel“ oder: Nichts hatte sich geändert!

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ 2. Karte [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Episodenbezug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Ereignisse aus „Eine Leiche zu viel“ aus der Sicht von Boerne, mit etlichen Ergänzungen und kleineren oder größeren missing scenes aus meiner Feder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Eine Leiche zu viel“ oder: Nichts hatte sich geändert!

**Author's Note:**

> Teile der Handlung, bzw. der Dialoge sind komplett aus dem Film entnommen, die Rechte hierfür liegen bei den Rechtsinhabern von „Tatort“. Was nicht aus dem Film ist, stammt von mir, wobei ich versucht habe nahe an der Vorgabe zu bleiben. Es gab da nur ein paar Szenen, bei denen mir die Erklärung für das Warum das denn? fehlten.
> 
> Bingo-Prompt: Sich sehnen / die Liebe finden

„Eine überzählige Leiche? Da konnte doch nur jemand geschlampt haben?“  
Das waren meine ersten Gedanken gewesen, als Professor Härtling mich anrief und mich bat, mir die Sache mal anzusehen. 

Nun stand ich neben ihm und realisierte Stück für Stück, was das für ihn bedeutete. Amelie Blanc, eine Mitarbeiterin seines Stabes. Er wollte bis nach der Preisverleihung warten, bis er das bekannt gab. Wollte sich die Pressemeute solange vom Hals halten, was ich durchaus verstehen konnte.  
Thiel! Er würde da sicher helfen können.  
„Ich könnte versuchen zu erreichen, dass die Sache in die richtigen Hände kommt. Hauptkommissar Thiel, ein Mieter von mir. Guter Mann… bisschen schlicht vielleicht. Aber er redet freiwillig höchstens drei Sätze am Tag“, schlug ich vor und er willigte ein wenig skeptisch ein.

~~

Thiel kam einige Zeit später in die Pathologie und, nachdem ich ihm erklärt habe wie heikel die Sache war, nahm ich ihn mit in den Obduktionssaal. Sein Humpeln war stärker geworden und ich bezweifelte, dass er damit tatsächlich bei einem der Münsteraner Orthopäden gewesen war. Nun, dass ließ sich leicht nachprüfen.

Während ich mit Maniczek die Leiche für den Transport in den Metallsarg legte, verfolgte ich mit halbem Ohr das Gespräch von Dr. Kehl und Thiel. Natürlich hatte sich dieser Schleimteufel gleich wieder vordrängeln müssen, was den Kommissar zum Glück nicht sehr beeindruckte. Immerhin bekam er so gleich einige Fakten präsentiert.  
Dann war die Arbeit erledigt und ich wandte mich um, wobei mir die neue Mazerationsanlage auffiel. Maniczek war eindeutig stolz auf sein neuestes Spielzeug und ich konnte ihn da durchaus verstehen. 

Auf dem Rückweg ins Präsidium erklärte ich Thiel erst mal, wozu das Gerät diente und ich glaube, so ausführlich wollte er das gar nicht wissen. Nun, es schadete nie, die Allgemeinbildung meiner Mitmenschen ein wenig zu verbessern. 

Thiel brachte das Gespräch recht schnell wieder auf Amelie zurück und einen Moment lang bedauerte ich es, sie nicht näher kennengelernt zu haben. Wir waren uns jedoch erst auf dem Abschlussfest begegnet, zu dem mich Härtling, als alten Freund der Familie, ebenfalls eingeladen hatte.  
„Muss ja eine tolle Frau gewesen sein“, bemerkte Thiel leicht süffisant. 

Das konnte ich ihm nicht durchgehen lassen. Amelie hatte Klasse besessen, sie war nicht eine jener Frauen gewesen, die sich jedem an den Hals warfen. Abgesehen davon war ich an ihr in dieser Weise nicht interessiert gewesen… nunja… nicht ganz so sehr.  
„Höre ich da eine kleine Frechheit?“

„Na, mir ist da so ein gewisser Unterton aufgefallen.“ Thiel tat unbeteiligt, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er mich ganz genau beobachtete. 

„Unterton? Bei mir?“ Wie kam er darauf? 

Jedenfalls schien er das Thema fallen zu lassen. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er dann: „Sie haben nicht zufällig ein brauchbares Foto von ihr?“

„Doch. Es gibt ein Gruppebild, da ist sie drauf. Das schwirrt irgendwo bei mir zu Hause rum.“ Mir fiel noch etwas ein. „Dann hat noch jemand beim Abschlussfest ein Video gedreht.“

„Und Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wer das war?“ 

„Einer von Härtlings Freunden, der Name müsste auf der Gästeliste stehen. Setzen Sie doch Frau Krusenstern drauf an“, schlug ich vor, weil ich absolut keine Lust hatte, nach dieser Aufnahme zu forschen.

Thiel brummte nur etwas und verbrachte den Rest der Fahrt damit, aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

~~

Wir kamen gleichzeitig mit der Leiche in der Rechtsmedizin an, wo uns Alberich bereits erwartete.  
Sie betrachtete die Rollbahre skeptisch und fragte dann mit leicht ironischem Tonfall: „Was wird das denn? Hat es sich ein Körperspender anders überlegt?“

Ich konnte ihr einfach keine Antwort darauf geben, weil ich selbst noch keine hatte. Härtlings Reaktion, als er die Tote erkannt hatte, hatte mir zu denken gegeben und ich wusste noch nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.  
„Nun machen Sie mal nicht so viel Wind mit Ihrem kurzen Hemd“, wimmelte ich sie deshalb ab. „Machen Sie lieber einen Tisch klar!“

Ich ging um mich umzuziehen und bekam nur noch mit, dass Thiel einen Anruf bekam. Von der Staatsanwaltschaft? Jetzt schon? Hoffentlich schaffte er es Frau Klemms Vertretung abzuwimmeln. Musste die auch gerade jetzt krank werden? 

Der Gedanke an die Frau, die Amelie gewesen war, stimmte mich traurig und ich bedauerte es, sie nicht länger gekannt zu haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte…  
Ich schob den beginnenden Gedankengang von mir und konzentrierte mich auf die anstehende Aufgabe. Das wenigstens konnte ich noch für sie tun: mithelfen ihren Tod aufzuklären. Warum hatte sie sterben müssen? Wer hatte es getan und warum? Das waren die Dinge, mit denen ich mich jetzt beschäftigen musste. 

Alberich hatte in der Zwischenzeit zusammen mit einem Obduktionshelfer die Leiche umgelagert und ich trat an den Tisch heran, wo ich die Tote einen Moment lang sinnend betrachtete. „Es ist ein Jammer. Sie glauben gar nicht, was für eine hinreißende Person sie war. Analytisch begabt, geistreich, humorvoll… und dann immer dieser Hauch Melancholie in ihren Augen“, erzählte ich. Während ich sprach desinfizierte ich meine Hände und streifte die Handschuhe über. 

Alberich hörte mir schweigend zu und ein mitfühlender Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als auch sie das Gesicht der Frau ansah. Schließlich schaute sie auf. „Soll ich das übernehmen Chef?“

Ich ging gar nicht erst auf ihren Vorschlag ein. Das wollte ich nicht anderen überlassen… war es Härtling… und Amelie schuldig. „Andererseits haben wir hier einen Traumfall vor uns. Die Tote ist zwar schon vor Wochen verblichen, aber sie wurde umgehend konserviert.“  
Ich stützte mich auf dem Tisch ab und beugte mich vor.  
„… und zwar nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Das heißt, wir werden eine Menge finden. Nahrungsaufnahme an ihrem letzten Lebenstag, Toxine…“

Sie zog eine leichte Grimasse, beharrte aber nicht darauf, die Sache selbst zu übernehmen. Stattdessen akzeptierte sie meinen Wunsch und kehrte zu ihrem professionellen Verhalten zurück. Ich war ihr dankbar dafür.  
„Schon eine Idee zur Todesursache?“

„Hämolyse.“

Sie hob fragend die Brauen und ich zeigte auf den Einstich unter dem rechten Rippenbogen. „Sehen Sie das hier? Da ist ihr was injiziert worden. Machen Sie mal einen schönen Abstrich“, wies ich sie an. 

~~

Ich schob die Brille zurück an ihren Platz und richtete mich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf. Alberich trat um den Tisch herum und schaute ebenfalls in das Mikroskop, wo ich eben den Vaginalabstrich ausgewertet hatte. Zusammen mit den Fesselungsspuren an den Handgelenken…  
Sie war wohl zu demselben Schluss wie ich gekommen und warf mir einen Blick zu. Ich nickte langsam. 

„Eine Vergewaltigung kann ich nicht ausschließen“, beantwortete ich leise ihre wortlose Frage und sah gleichzeitig das Mitgefühl in ihren Augen. Sie wusste, dass diese Diagnose mich ebenso abstieß wie die Obduktion an einem Kind. Dass ich Amelie gekannt hatte, machte die Sache für mich auch nicht gerade einfacher.  
Ich spürte kurz ihre Hand, die tröstend meine Schulter drückte, dann war sie schon wieder auf die andere Seite des Obduktionstisches zurückgekehrt. Es waren diese kleinen Momente, in denen sie mir einfach durch ihre Gegenwart und ihre wortlose Unterstützung ihre Freundschaft zeigte, die mir so wertvoll waren.  
So wertvoll, dass ich es nicht wagte dies zu gefährden. 

Wortlos wandte ich mich ab, damit sie nicht sah wie sehr ihre Geste mich bewegte und nahm den Objektträger aus dem Mikroskop. 

Thiel hatte unterdessen in meinem Büro gewartet und ich rief ihn, um ihm das Untersuchungsergebnis mitzuteilen. Er kam hereingehumpelt, trug dabei immer noch die Papiertüte mit einer Rolle Geschenkpapier und einer großen Schachtel. Wohl ein Geburtstaggeschenk für seinen Sohn, folgerte ich. Aber war dieses Datum nicht heute? Ich schob die Überlegung zur Seite und hielt Thiel einen Objektträger unter die Nase.  
„Amelie Blanc hatte…. na?...“

„Masern?“, tönte Thiel genervt. 

Ich ließ mich nicht provozieren. „Geschlechtsverkehr… bevor sie starb.“

Sofort begannen sich die Räder in Thiels Kopf sichtlich zu drehen. „Na, das ist doch mal…“

„Der Abstrich war eindeutig.“ Ich winkte ihn an den Tisch heran. „Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige Ihnen noch was.“ 

Er folgte zögernd, was jedoch mehr daran lag, dass er den Anblick von Leichen nicht mochte, als an mangelnder Neugierde.  
Zur Verdeutlichung hob ich ein Handgelenk der Toten an und zeigte ihm die dunklen Male. „Hier, dieses annuläre Hämatom…“ Er verstand den Fachbegriff nicht und ich brauchte einen Moment, bis mir die deutsche Entsprechung einfiel. „Rund ums Handgelenk. Wenn Sie mich fragen, wurde Sie gefesselt.“

„Vergewaltigung?“

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Alberichs Blick und brauchte einen Moment um Thiels Frage beantworten zu können. „Möglich.“ 

Mein Zögern gefiel dem Kommissar nicht. „Irgendwelche SM Spielchen, Bondage oder was die Japaner da so machen…?“, fragte er ungeduldig.

Ich nickte langsam. „Auch möglich“, bestätigte ich unwillig.

„Geht’s vielleicht etwas eindeutiger?“ Ich kannte diesen sarkastisch-genervten Unterton und konnte nicht verhindern, gereizt darauf zu reagieren. Wollte ich es überhaupt? Es tat gut, ein Ventil für das Gefühlschaos in meinem Inneren zu haben. 

„Ja, Herr Thiel“, gab ich mürrisch zurück. „Aber nicht jetzt sofort.“

„Schön. Dann mache ich jetzt mal einen eindeutigen Vorschlag. Wir lassen den ganzen Verein hier zum Speicheltest antreten.“ Er wandte sich ab und humpelte zum Ausgang. 

„Einen Reihen-DNA-Test im anatomischen Institut?“, rief ich ihm ungläubig nach, was Thiel nur mit einem „Richtig!“, kommentierte, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand. 

Also das war ja nun wohl etwas übertrieben. Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Alberich und zeigte ihr mit einer Geste, was ich von Thiels Vorschlag hielt. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen, kam jedoch nicht dazu zu antworten, denn ein finster dreinblickender Fremder gab sich mit Thiel quasi die Klinke in die Hand. 

Er kam zielstrebig näher und blieb am Obduktionstisch stehen. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Tote ansah und ich verhüllte sie schnell mit dem Tuch. Vor mir blieb er stehen. 

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, sprach ich ihn an.

„C’est ma famme“, brachte er erstickt hervor, bat dann darum, dass wir ihn mit ihr allein ließen.  
Ich konnte einerseits seinen Wunsch verstehen, sich von seiner Frau zu verabschieden, konnte aber andererseits dem auch nicht so einfach entsprechen. Das versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen, erschrak aber, als er plötzlich laut wurde.  
Es war wohl wirklich besser sich kurz zurückzuziehen, beschloss ich. Gemeinsam mit Alberich ging ich einige Meter zur Seite und wartete ab.  
Still sahen wir zu, wie er das Tuch zurückschlug und sich dann über die Tote beugte. 

„Er hat sie geküsst!“, stellte ich mit einer Spur Ekel fest. Auch wenn ich tagtäglich mit Toten zu tun hatte, stieß mich dies dann doch ab. 

„Auf die Stirn“, ergänzte Alberich mit einem leicht verträumten Unterton. 

„Naja, die essen ja auch Frösche“, gab ich unbeeindruckt zurück und versuchte mich abzulenken, indem ich meine Handschuhe auszog. 

„Was ist, wenn er sie mitnehmen will?“, stellte sie eine berechtigte Frage und ich schaute zu ihr hinunter. „Das würden Sie nie zulassen, stimmt‘s?“

Sie beantwortete es mit einem raschen Kopfschütteln. Ich musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, da ich ihr das sogar zutrauen würde. Sie war es gewohnt von deutlich größeren Personen umgeben zu sein und ließ sich davon oder von aggressivem Verhalten nur selten einschüchtern. Mir hingegen wurde nun doch etwas mulmig, als der Fremde auf mich zukam. Ich straffte meine bis eben noch entspannte Haltung, doch er ging einfach nur schweigend an uns vorbei und verließ den Raum.  
Froh ihn los zu sein, lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. 

Alberich neben mir seufzte gerührt. „Ich liebe diese Franzosen“, sagte sie schwärmerisch. 

„Nun werden Sie mal hier nicht sentimental“, kommentierte ich ihre Worte nach einem sprachlosen Moment. „So romantische Anwandlungen kenne ich von Ihnen ja gar nicht. Oder sind Sie gar heimlich verliebt und deshalb so empfänglich für dieses Gehabe?“

Sie schaute mit einer teils belustigten, teils betrübten Miene zu mir auf. „Ach Chef. Ein wenig Romantik würde Ihnen auch manchmal ganz gut tun.“

Bevor ich darauf eine passende Antwort fand, hatte sie sich bereits wieder der Toten zugewandt und das Tuch zurückgezogen. „Fangen wir mit der inneren Leichenschau an?“

Ich seufzte leise und nickte. Wenn Sie nur wüsste… 

~~

Stunden später waren wir fertig und hatten keine neuen Erkenntnisse gewonnen, außer der, dass Amelie Blanc mit Nembutal getötet worden war. Besser gesagt, hatte ihr jemand dieses Barbiturat in einer hohen Dosis gespritzt und sie war an dem dadurch ausgelösten allergischen Schock gestorben.  
Praktisch jeder, der damit arbeitete, reagierte früher oder später darauf, was aber nicht gefährlich war, solange es nicht in die Blutbahn gelangte. Eine kurze Frage genügte und Alberich bestätigte mir, dass das auch für sie galt. Nun, sogar ich machte einen großen Bogen um das Zeug. Allerdings gehörten Tierversuche glücklicherweise nicht mehr zu meinem Aufgabengebiet. Das hatte ich seit dem Studium hinter mir gelassen. Die kurze Zeit, in der ich damals jedoch damit hatte arbeiten müssen, hatte auch in mir eine Allergie dagegen ausgelöst. 

Es war schon später Abend, als ich endlich die Rechtsmedizin verließ. Alberich hatte ich gleich nach der Obduktion nach Hause geschickt. Den Bericht konnte ich auch allein fertig stellen und ich schaffte es auch nicht länger meinen Kummer über Amelies so brutal herbeigeführten Tod zu verbergen. So gerne ich Alberich um mich hatte und so gut mir ihr Gegenwart und ihr Trost taten, so schwer fiel es mir gerade das zuzulassen. Die Gefahr mich zu verraten war in diesen Momenten einfach zu groß. 

Es regnete mal wieder in Strömen, als ich aus dem Auto stieg. Natürlich waren alle Parkplätze in der Nähe des Eingangs belegt, so dass ich einige Meter zurücklegen musste. Normalerweise machte mir das nichts aus. Heute jedoch genügte es, mich fast bis auf die Haut zu durchnässen. 

Vor der Tür angekommen stellte ich dann fest, dass ich meinen Hausschlüssel nicht bei mir hatte und mir fiel ein, dass ich den ja meiner Mutter gegeben hatte.  
Meine Mutter… Ich seufzte leise. Ich mochte sie gerne. Allerdings zählten die Tage, die sie jedes Jahr bei mir verbrachte, wenn sie zu Vaters Todestag anreiste, zu den anstrengendsten des ganzen Jahres. Ich hasste es, wenn sie an mir herumerzog oder herumzupfte, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind und brachte es doch nicht fertig, sie konsequent abzuwehren. Dass Thiel die Szene heute Morgen beobachtet hatte und sein zynischer Kommentar im Auto hatte meine Stimmung diesbezüglich auch nicht gerade angehoben. 

Ich scheiterte bereits an der Haustür und klingelte also bei meiner eigenen Wohnung, doch niemand öffnete. Zurück in den Regen tretend sah ich, dass in keinem der Räume Licht brannte, wohl aber bei Thiel. Die Haustür öffnete sich und Frau Kramer aus dem dritten Stock kam mit Hund, Hundeleine und Regenschirm bewaffnet… sie trug wie immer alles unter den Arm geklemmt… aus dem Haus. Sie nickte mir knapp zu und ich schlüpfte schnell mit einem gemurmelten „Guten Abend“, an ihr vorbei ins Trockene. 

Thiel öffnete nach nachdrücklichem Klingeln meinerseits mit einem unwirschen Blick und schaute mir dann zu, wie ich versuchte etwas von der Nässe von meinem Jackett zu streifen. „Entweder es regnet in Münster, oder es läuten die Glocken“, zitierte ich, nur um das unangenehm werdende Schweigen zu brechen.

Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien in den Mundwinkeln des Kommissars, doch seine Miene blieb weiterhin mürrisch. Etwas musste ihm über die Leber gelaufen sein. „Und wenn es regnet und die Glocken läuten is‘ Sonntag“, vervollständigte er die geflügelten Worte. „Was gibt’s?“

„Meine Mutter! Sie ist mit meinem Schlüsselbund unterwegs.“

Das ließ Thiel nun doch schmunzeln. Wenigsten war seine Stimmung jetzt besser. Er trat aus der Tür zurück und ich folgte ihm in die Wohnung. Im Vorbeigehen nahm ich mir ein Handtuch aus einem Regal im Bad und ging dann ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. 

Thiel ließ sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und legte seinen bloßen Fuß mit einem Kühlpack auf den Tisch. Die Schwellung am Knöchel sah übel aus und ich versuchte erneut herauszufinden, was los war.  
„Der Kapselapparat ist wohl eingerissen und die Pereneussehnen sind vermutlich luxiert. Das wird gern übersehen.“

„Muss ich jetzt 10 Euro Praxisgebühr bezahlen?“, fragte Thiel genervt und griff nach seinem Bier. 

Ich ließ mich schon lange nicht mehr durch seine Brummigkeit provozieren. Ich hatte andere Wege gefunden, es ihm zurückzuzahlen. „Lebenslange Dankbarkeit wäre mir lieber“, gab ich deshalb unbeeindruckt zurück und nahm die Brille ab, um die Gläser zu trocknen.  
„Es ist uns nämlich gelungen“, begann ich und legte eine Kunstpause ein. „… Amelies Mageninhalt zu analysieren.“

Der gewünschte Effekt trat postwendend ein: Thiel verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier. „Würden Sie dieses Wort bitte für heute vermeiden?“

„Mageninhalt?“, ritt ich noch ein bisschen darauf herum. „Wieso? Das ist doch ein ganz normales Wort: Mageninhalt. Mageninhalt.“ 

„Hören Sie, für irgendwelche Details bin ich heute wirklich nicht mehr zu haben, ja!“, hielt mich Thiel resolut zurück und ich grinste kurz, was ihn wiederrum genervt die Luft ausstoßen ließ. 

„Sie muss noch in der Nacht nach dem Abschlussfest der Forschungsgruppe getötet worden sein“, begann ich meinen Bericht. Wahrscheinlich bemerken Sie, dass ich das Wort Mord nicht benutze.“

„Wahrscheinlich um der Staatsanwaltschaft nicht vorzugreifen“, bestätigte Thiel. 

„Eigentlich eher im Interesse der Vernunft.“ Ich rieb mein Haar trocken in der Hoffnung, dann etwas weniger zu frieren und auch um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Mein Institut ist genauso Teil der Medizinischen Fakultät wie die Anatomie. Ich habe bei Professor Härtling studiert. Die meisten seiner jetzigen Mitarbeiter kenne ich noch als Studenten.“

„Welcher Tätertyp wäre wohl sonst noch in der Lage einer jungen Frau eine Spritze in den Bauch zu rammen, sie am ganzen Körper zu rasieren in Formalin einzulegen und…“ Für Thiel war ganz eindeutig klar, dass nur ein Mediziner als Täter in Frage kam.

Er mochte damit nicht ganz Unrecht haben. Mir behagte der Gedanke jedoch nicht.  
„Ach… Wissen Sie, da könnte ich Ihnen ein Dutzend nennen“, schwächte ich deshalb seinen Versuch ab, nur in dieser, allein die Fakultät betreffende Richtung zu denken. 

„Und um ein Haar wäre es sogar noch fast der perfekte Mord geworden.“ Angesichts eines Szenarios, das zum Alptraum eines jeden Mitglieds der Exekutive gehören mochte, konnte ich verstehen, dass er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, was seinem Tonfall deutlich anzuhören war.

Rein wissenschaftlich betrachtet fand ich die Idee eine Leiche auf diese Weise verschwinden zu lassen allerdings… interessant. Es hätte wirklich das absolute Verbrechen sein können. „Ein faszinierender Gedanke, oder?“

Thiel schwieg einen Moment. Irgendwie konnte ich ihn ja verstehen, dass er sich damit nicht näher befassen wollte.  
„Wo hat dieses Abschlussfest eigentlich stattgefunden?“, wechselte er dann das Thema. 

„Im Foyer der Anatomie.“ Ich wollte noch etwas ergänzen, da hörte ich im Hausgang ein Geräusch. Schnell stand ich auf, denn das konnte nur meine Mutter sein. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Thiel rappelte sich hinter mir ebenfalls vom Sofa hoch und kam mir nach. „Boerne… Sie wollten mir doch noch das Foto von Amelie…“

Ich wartete nicht auf ihn, schließlich wusste er ja, wohin ich wollte.  
Er erreichte mich, als ich eben an meiner Wohnungstür klingelte. Mama öffnete.  
„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich wollte gerade in deinem Kühlschrank nachschauen, ob…“

Nur sie konnte derart ad hoc und ohne Punkt und Komma auf einen einreden. Das würde sich wohl nie ändern. Mich auf meine Pflichten besinnend deutete ich auf den Kommissar. „Mama – Thiel… Thiel – Mama“, stellte ich die beiden einander vor und überließ sie dann sich selbst. Ich hatte so eine vage Ahnung, wo ich das Foto aufbewahrt hatte und richtig, es lag als Lesezeichen in einem der Fachbücher, die ich gerade wegen eines anderen Falls studierte. Während ich es betrachtete stiegen, von Wehmut begleitet, die Erinnerungen an das Abschlussfest in mir auf. Amelie war eine bezaubernde Frau gewesen, ihr Tod war wirklich ein Verlust.  
Diesen Gedanken rasch wieder abschüttelnd eilte ich ins Bad, wo ich einige spezielle, nach Rezepten eines befreundeten Apothekers angefertigte Salben aufbewahrte und fand dort auch eine, die die Schmerzen und die Schwellung an Thiels Knöchel reduzieren würde. 

Das Gespräch im Hausgang schien zu stocken als ich hörte, dass Thiel meine Mutter auf ihren Besuch bei den Härtlings ansprach. Woher er das nun wieder wusste war mir ein Rätsel.  
Wieder zu den beiden tretend hielt ich Thiel das Foto hin. „Ganz rechts, das ist Amelie. Sie können es sich ja rauskopieren.“

Meine Mutter warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Bild. „Ist das die tote Französin?“ Ihr Tonfall erschien mir seltsam und so antwortete ich nur etwas zögernd mit einem schlichten „Ja“ und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Thiel ist mit dem Fall beschäftigt.“ 

Sie nickte und zog sich dann überraschend schnell in die Wohnung zurück. Sie mischte sich sonst stets in alles Mögliche ein, weshalb mich ihr rasches Verschwinden nun doch etwas erstaunte. 

„Hm… und wer sind die anderen hier?“, warf Thiel ein und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ganz links ist Kehl, den kennen Sie ja schon. Neben ihm Frau Dr. Carla Hanke, Härtlings größte Hoffnung und zukünftige Nobelpreisträgerin.“ Ich verbannte meinen Spott nicht ganz aus meiner Stimme. Sollte Thiel doch wissen, was ich von dieser ehrgeizigen Schlange hielt.  
„Und das daneben ist Schrot, der Mann für einsame Frauenherzen.“  
Bevor Thiel etwas erwidern konnte, hielt ich ihm die Tube vors Gesicht. „Und das schmieren Sie sich bitte alle drei Stunden auf ihr Sprunggelenk. Hochlegen und keinesfalls bewegen.“ Ich legte die Tube auf das Foto.

Thiel schaute zuerst etwas verblüfft, dann stieß er eines dieser Geräusche aus, von denen ich immer noch nicht wusste, ob es ein Lachen oder ein zynisches Schnauben war. Glaubte er, ich wollte ihn damit vergiften? Naja… hoffentlich nahm er meinen Rat an und benutzte die Salbe, wenn er mich schon nicht die Verletzung untersuchen ließ.

~~

Am nächsten Morgen führte ich als erstes ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit einem ehemalige Kommilitonen, der mir Interessantes über ein gewisses Mitglied des Polizeisportvereins zu berichten wusste und der mir dank der ebenfalls… nicht sehr freiwillig… mitgeteilten Diagnose meinen Verdacht bestätigte. Nun, die Salbe würde ihm auf jeden Fall Linderung verschaffen, vorausgesetzt, er lief nicht ständig mit diesem verletzten Bandapparat herum oder besorgte sich wenigsten eine passende Orthese! 

Den Vormittag verbrachte ich dann als Chauffeur für meine Mutter, weil sie unbedingt noch einige Besorgungen erledigen musste. Leider gab es derzeit keinen dringenden Fall in der Rechtsmedizin, so dass ich keine Ausrede hatte, mir den Tag nicht frei zu nehmen. 

Zwischendurch nutzte ich die Chance, als meine Mutter eine alte Bekannte traf und mit ihr ins Plaudern geriet, mich ein wenig zu entfernen und Alberich über mein Fehlen zu informieren.  
Sie hatte meine Mutter vor einigen Jahren kennengelernt, als diese mich in den Katakomben, wie sie die Räume der Rechtsmedizin nannte, besucht hatte. 

Ich hatte mir damals gerade eben nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag den Laborkittel ausgezogen und wollte eben die Krawatte wieder umbinden, als sie hereingeschneit war und sich sofort an meiner Kleidung zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Ich hasste das aber wie auch erst gestern hatte sie sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.  
Alberichs Grinsen, mit dem sie schnellstmöglich um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, hatte mich ein wenig über die peinliche Situation hinweggetröstet. In den nächsten Tagen, in denen ich ganz selbstverständlich in Beschlag genommen worden war, verkniff sie sich alle Frotzeleien. Die folgten dann, sobald meine Mutter wieder abgereist war und wir hatten beide herzlich über den Zwischenfall lachen müssen. Alberich schaffte es aber auch immer wieder, mich die Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive sehen zulassen. 

Nun schien sie mit ihrer Erheiterung zu kämpfen, als ich sie anrief und sie darüber informierte, dass sie heute nicht mit mir würde rechnen können.  
„Also ein bisschen mehr Trübsinn ob dieser traurigen Nachricht hätte ich schon erwartet, Alberich“, neckte ich sie. „Oder freuen Sie sich so über meine Abwesenheit, weil Sie dann wieder heimlich mit Ihrem Goliath chatten können?“

Ich spielte auf einen Mann an, der Alberich schon einige Male abends von der Rechtsmedizin abgeholt hatte und der sie locker um einen halben Meter überragte. Ich hatte ihn immer nur aus einiger Entfernung gesehen, vermutete aber, dass er sogar noch ein Stück größer war als ich. Was fand sie nur an diesem dunkelhaarigen Typen? Wenigsten zeugte seine geschmackvolle Kleidung von Stil und er fuhr einen BMW, was auch auf seine Gehaltsklasse schließen ließ. Sie wirkte eigentlich wie immer und deshalb fragte ich mich, welche Rolle er in ihrem Leben spielte. Verliebt schien sie jedenfalls nicht zu sein. Bisher hatte sie auf meine gut versteckten Nachforschungen nicht weiter reagiert, so dass ich noch immer im Dunklen tappte.

„Gol…?“ Einen Moment lang blieb es am anderen Ende der Leitung still, dann hörte ich, wie sie wohl nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Ah… den meinen Sie? Warum nur chatten? Da fallen mir ganz spontan noch so ein paar andere Dinge ein, wenn Sie schon mal nicht da sind, Chef“, frotzelte sie. Das sie nicht ernst machte war mir klar, trotzdem überlegte ich kurz, ob da nicht doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit hinter ihren Worten stecken könnte, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. So frivol war sie einfach nicht, das passte nicht zu ihr. 

Inzwischen hatte sich die Bekannte verabschiedet… ich hatte das gegenseitige Mitteilungsbedürfnis älterer Damen wohl etwas unterschätzt… und meine Mutter kam auf mich zu.  
„Karl Friedrich? Wo bliebst Du denn? Ich würde gerne etwas trinken gehen. Gibt es dieses nette Café am Prinzipalmarkt noch? Du weißt schon, mit den schmiedeeisernen Stühlen. Es gab dort dieses himmlische…“

„Mutter! Ich telefoniere.“ Etwas genervt hielt ich die Hand über das Mikrofon. Meine Worte schienen sie jedoch nicht sehr zu beeindrucken. 

„Und? Das kannst Du auch auf dem Weg zu diesem Café machen. So dringend wird es schon nicht sein.“ Sie achtete nicht weiter auf mich, sondern drehte sich um und strebte zu meinem Porsche hinüber, der nicht weit entfernt parkte. 

„Chef? Ich werde mich dann mal um den Drogentoten kümmern, der heute Nacht angeliefert worden ist“, sagte Alberich, nachdem ich mich wieder dem Telefonat zugewandt hatte. „Nichts, womit Sie sich beschäftigen müssten, würde ich nach dem ersten Eindruck sagen“, informierte sie mich in ihrer ruhigen Art. 

„Dann machen Sie das.“  
Ich legte leise bedauernd auf. Es gab angenehmere Orte auf dieser Welt als ein Café am Prinzipalmarkt am späten Vormittag, soviel war klar. 

Wir fanden leider einen freien Tisch und es fand sich leider eine weitere Bekannte ein, die deutlich mehr Gerüchte und Neuigkeiten zu erzählen wusste, als die andere.  
Ich hörte dem Gespräch der beiden Frauen nur mit halbem Ohr zu, beobachtete stattdessen meine Mutter. Sie erschien mir zunehmend nervös zu sein und war mit ihren Gedanken offenbar ganz woanders. Woran das liegen mochte, war mir ein Rätsel. 

Schließlich war der Kaffee getrunken, der himmlische was-auch-immer-Kuchen verspeist und die Bekannte musste sich leider, leider auch schon wieder verabschieden. Ich hoffte, der Tag würde schnell vorübergehen oder ein Fluchtweg in Form einer Leiche möge sich auftun. 

Gestärkt durch Koffein und Kohlenhydrate war meine Mutter gerüstet für weitere Aktionen. Vorhin hatte sie bereits einen weißen Rosenstock gekauft und zusammen mit einer ebenfalls neuen Handschaufel im Auto verstaut. Der Besuch am Grab meines Vaters stand uns noch bevor und mir graute jetzt schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Ich hielt mich nicht gerne auf Friedhöfen auf. Es war nicht der Gedanke an die Toten, die dort ihre letzte Ruhe fanden. Vielmehr stießen mich die Lebenden ab, die nicht loslassen konnten und die zu beinahe jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit dort anzutreffen waren. Sie waren anders, als die wirklich Trauernden, die an den Gräbern Trost fanden. Jenen begegnete ich gerne und hatte schon so manches gute Gespräch mit dem einen oder anderen geführt, wenn mich mein Weg doch auf einen Friedhof geführt hatte.  
Die anderen jedoch… die Perfektion in der einige Gräber gepflegt waren drängte mir den Verdacht auf, dass zu Lebzeiten wohl so manche Gelegenheit zur gegenseitigen Pflege ungenutzt verstrichen war und die schöne Optik nun ein schlechte Gewissen beruhigen sollte. 

Ich besuchte nur selten das Grab meines Vaters und hatte auch für die Pflege die Friedhofsverwaltung beauftragt, die sich jedoch wenig enthusiastisch darum bemühte. Mama würde nicht begeistert sein. 

Wir parkten direkt bei der Friedhofsmauer und benutzten einen der Seiteneingänge, die dem Anatomischen Institut direkt gegenüberlagen. Sollte ich später noch Härtling einen Besuch abstatten? 

Wir waren am Grab angekommen, das nahe der Mauer lag und wie befürchtet war meine Mutter entsetzt. Fassungslos schaute sie auf das Stillleben aus wuchernden Koniferen, vertrockneten Stängeln, die ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr identifizieren konnte, ausgebleichter steiniger Erde und einem verwitterten, bemoosten Grabstein.  
„Und dafür zahlst du 80 Euro im Monat?!“

„Ich find’s ganz schön so… verwildert“, was zwar nicht stimmte, was sie aber nicht zu erfahren brauchte. „Papa hätte es auch gefallen.“

Sie schnaubte und beugte sich hinunter, begann dann aufgebracht mit der Schaufel ein Loch in die sandige Erde zu buddeln. „Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass Unkraut von unten auch nicht besser aussieht?“

„Wer kann das schon aus Erfahrung sagen?“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
Sie stöhnte genervt und ich nahm ihr den Rosenstock und die Schaufel aus der Hand.  
„Was machst du da eigentlich? Was ist überhaupt los mit dir?“

Sie richtete sich auf und schob energisch den Träger ihre Handtasche auf die Schulter. „Was soll mit mir los sein?“

Vor dem Grabstein wäre ein guter Platz für die Rosen, beschloss ich und begann dort ein Loch zu graben. „Seit du gestern bei den Härtlings warst… Marlies… bist du so seltsam.“

„Unsinn“, wehrte sie ab und wich meinem Blick aus. 

„Verheimlichst du mir was?“ Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Es war kaum anzunehmen, dass sie der Tod einer ihr völlig unbekannten Hospitantin so nahe ging, selbst wenn diese eine Mitarbeiterin des Mannes ihrer Freundin gewesen war und das bei diesem Besuch sicher ein Hauptgesprächsthema gewesen war.

Statt einer Antwort bekam ich nur ein nörglerisches „Das Loch muss noch tiefer“ zu hören. Hatte ich jemals etwas in ihren Augen recht machen können? 

Mein Handy klingelte und ich wischte mir die Erde von den Händen, als ich das hochwillkommene Geräusch hörte.  
Es war Thiel. „Ja?“

Seine Worte sagten mir, dass er ganz in der Nähe sein musste, doch ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Egal. Die Hauptsache war doch, ich kam hier weg!  
Schnell ging ich einige Schritte zur Seite. „Die Macht sei mit Ihnen, Thiel. Ich biete Ihnen das beste Brathähnchen, dass Sie in Ihrem Leben essen werden.“ 

Natürlich ließ er sich damit nicht beeindrucken, doch die Aussicht auf neue Erkenntnisse im Fall Amelie Blanc stimmte ihn schon gnädiger. Es genügte jedoch nicht und so spielte ich meinen Trumpf aus. Die mürrischen Blicke meiner Mutter ignorierte ich geflissentlich. 

„Sagen Sie Thiel, warum haben Sie mich eigentlich angelogen? Sie waren ja doch bei Immelmann. Er hat mich angerufen und er hat mir auch erzählt, wie das mit Ihrem Fuß passiert ist.“ Er brauchte ja nicht zu wissen, dass es mich einige Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet hatte, an die Informationen zu kommen, aber wozu war man ehemaliger Kommilitone? „Amüsante kleine Geschichte.“ 

Thiel lenkte ein und bot mir seinen Vater als Ausweg an. Das klang zumindest besser, als wenn ich selbst diese Wildnis hätte bearbeiten müssen, was mir sicher bevorgestanden hätte.  
Ich beendete das Gespräch. „Mama, es tut mir leid, ich muss sofort weg. Es ist ein ganz dringender Notfall.“

„Ein ganz dringender Notfall“, wiederholte sie ironisch und ich befürchtete, sie hatte meine Ausrede durchschaut. „Deine Patienten sind doch schon tot.“

Ich nickte betrübt. „Eben. Alberich… ich meine Frau Haller, ist mit einer Leiche überfordert… die Sache wächst ihr sozusagen über den Kopf und die Staatsanwaltschaft sitzt ihr auch schon im Nacken, so dass sie die Übersicht zu verlieren droht, wenn ich ihr da nicht zur Seite stehe und meine Expertise beisteuere… bitte versteh doch. Ich kann nicht länger bleiben.“  
Um sie gnädig zu stimmen drückte ich ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und machte dann, dass ich davonkam ohne ihr die Gelegenheit zum Widerspruch zu geben. 

~~

Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, Thiel ein wenig mit einer angedeuteten Sektion der kross gegrillten Version eines Tieres der Gattung Gallus zu triezen. Er ließ sich doch immer wieder davon beeindrucken. 

„Ich warte auf Ihre sensationellen Ergebnisse“, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. 

Bitte, das konnte er haben. Ob er sein Essen dann noch genießen würde, bezweifelte ich, so empfindlich wie er auf diese Dinge reagierte. Aber er hatte ja schließlich gefragt und so verbarg ich mein Schmunzeln, indem ich in den Hühnerfuß biss. „Sie wurde vergiftet. Mit Nembutal…“

Ich berichtete ihm von meinen Erkenntnissen und schließlich legte er tatsächlich das Besteck aus der Hand. 

„Allerdings wissen wir nun, dass Amelie Blanc allergisch gegen Nembutal war. Keine Seltenheit übrigens bei Menschen, die beruflich damit hantieren“, informierte ich ihn.

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass es durchaus auch ein Unfall gewesen sein könnte?“ Er beugte sich vor und der Unterton gefiel mir gar nicht, ebenso wie die Wendung, die das Gespräch nun nahm.  
Dennoch beantwortete ich seine Vermutung mit einem bestätigenden Schulterzucken.

„Müssen Mediziner eigentlich einen Eid ablegen, dass sie niemals einen anderen Kollegen belasten?“

Woher kam nur dieser an Klassenneid grenzende Unmut Thiels, wann immer es um meinen Berufsstand ging? Oder wollte er mir unterstellen, ich war nicht objektiv, weil eventuell ein Mitarbeiter der Medizinischen Fakultät der Täter war? 

„Was ist denn mit den Fesselungsspuren?“, hakte Thiel ungeduldig nach. 

„Wurden gewaltsam beigebracht“, antwortete ich knapp. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um meinen gekränkten Stolz wieder zu besänftigen. „Sonst spricht allerdings nichts für eine Vergewaltigung.“ Wenigsten das hatte ich zweifelsfrei ausschließen können. „Zwischen dem Geschlechtsverkehr und der Tötung können Stunden vergangen sein.“

„Und Nembutal hat ja auch jeder in seinem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten!“ 

Thiels Sarkasmus begann mir bitter aufzustoßen und ich wandte mich ihm zu. „So Thiel, jetzt wird’s mal wirklich Zeit für die Vertrauensfrage.“  
Glaubte er tatsächlich, ich könnte einen Mörder decken, nur weil er ein Mediziner sein könnte? Wofür hielt er mich? 

Thiel war mein Angriff unangenehm. Leider gab er mir aber auch keine direkte Antwort. Stattdessen zog er das Foto aus der Tasche seiner Jacke. „Boerne… ich bräuchte Ihre Hilfe. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ist der Täter hier auf diesem Foto. Deshalb brauchen wir von all diesen Personen die DNA, freiwillig oder nicht. Auch von Professor Härtling.“

Das war ja mal wieder klar. Nun sollte ich für ihn die Kohlen aus dem Feuer holen, indem ich meine Beziehungen zu Härtling und seinen Mitarbeitern spielen ließ. Wusste er, in welch eine Lage er mich damit brachte? 

„Und was ist mit Carla Hanke“, warf ich ein. Die war ja schließlich auch auf dem Bild. „Erotisch und wissenschaftlich zerfressen vom Neid auf Amelie könnte sie sich eine Samensp…“ 

Thiel reagiert, als ob meine Idee völlig absurd wäre. „Boerne, bitte!“ 

Was war daran denn so abwegig? Ich kannte Hanke lange genug, um ihr so etwas zuzutrauen aber ich sah ein, dass ich bei Thiel mit meiner Theorie nicht weiterkam. Er schien auch nicht mehr an dem Grillhähnchen interessiert zu sein, also hob ich es auf meinen Teller hinüber, als er meine diesbezügliche Frage bestätigte.

„Also eines kann ich Ihnen jedenfalls sagen: Professor Härtling war es nicht.“

Thiel blieb skeptisch. „Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?“

„Männliche Intuition. Gibt es bei Ihnen eigentlich neue Erkenntnisse?“, fragte ich und schob mir einen Bissen Fleisch in den Mund. Es war der reinste Genuss. 

„Ein Ehemann aus Marseille, der wegen Körperverletzung ein halbes Jahr einsaß, eine Reihe D32 sucht und der ein abgebrochenes Medizinstudium hinter sich hat...“ Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war greifbar und ich verdrehte die Augen. „… Schrot, der im Gegensatz zu Kehl bei der Vergabe der Assistentenstelle leer ausging und nun das Feld räumen muss. Eine E-Mail, die drei Tage nach Amelies Abreise aus Münster an Härtling geschickt wurde und die nach dessen Auffassung vom Täter stammen muss“, zählte Thiel einige Fakten auf. 

Ich aß langsam weiter und ließ mir die Neuigkeiten durch den Kopf gehen. Reihe D32… das klang nach Testergebnissen. Aber was war daran so wichtig, dass der offenbar gewalttätige Ehemann danach suchte? Was hatte diese ominöse Nachricht zu bedeuten? Es blieb verzwickt.

~~

Schweren Herzens machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Härtlings, nachdem ich Thiel wieder im Präsidium abgesetzt hatte. Es war ein Gang nach Canossa und ich fragte mich, ob er sich bewusst war, was er da von mir forderte?  
Er war mir andererseits darin entgegengekommen, den Ball bei all dem schön flach zu halten und er hatte es geschafft die Staatsanwaltschaft vorerst zu besänftigen. Die Presse hatte auch noch keinen Wind von der Sache bekommen, was tatsächlich an ein Wunder grenzte.  
Hinzu kam, dass, würde ich nicht für die DNA-Proben sorgen, Thiels offizielles Erscheinen oder gar eine Vorladung ganz sicher nicht im Sinne der Betroffenen wäre. 

Es blieb mir also keine andere Wahl. 

Als ich im Hof des Anwesens vorfuhr, bemerkte ich Marlies, die einige Kletterrosen zurückschnitt. Sie begrüßte mich erfreut und gab die Grüße ihres Sohnes weiter, der mir herzlich egal war. Mir war nicht nach Small Talk, was sie jedoch nicht zu stören schien.  
„Und… wie sieht es aus mit heute Abend?“, fragte sie, während sie mich die Treppen hinauf begleitete, die über den Garten zu einer Verandatür an der Rückseite des Hauses führte. 

„Heute Abend?“

Sie schien überrascht zu sein, dass ich nicht Bescheid wusste. „Ja… Deine Mutter hat den Ratskeller vorgeschlagen. Wir wollen den Preis ein bisschen vorfeiern. Carla ist auch dabei“, versuchte sie mich zu ködern. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das schon ein Grund für mich war nicht zu kommen. Härtling zuliebe würde ich mein Ressentiment jedoch ignorieren. 

„Du hast doch Zeit, oder?“

„Ja, ja“, bestätigte ich. „Natürlich, kein Problem.“ Was ja auch stimmte. Ich hatte tatsächlich nichts geplant für den Abend.  
Wir hatten den Garten erreicht und ich sah durch die Glasscheiben des Wintergartens, dass Härtling nicht allein war.  
„Besuch?“

„Ja… ich komm dann zu Euch… die Tür ist offen“, lud sie mich mit einer Geste ein, mich dazuzugesellen. 

Ich atmete tief durch. Es waren alle versammelt… was die Sache vereinfachte und um ein vielfaches schwerer machte. 

~~

Es war eine Erleichterung nach dem verbalen Spießrutenlauf, in den mich Hanke mal wieder gezwungen hatte, das Haus zu verlassen.  
Härtlings Vorschlag, ich sollte mich mit ihr einlassen, konnte ja kaum ernst gemeint gewesen sein, oder? Und dafür auch noch den Euphemismus „Tennis spielen“ zu verwenden, grenzte an Hohn. Natürlich hatte Hanke in die gleiche Bresche schlagen müssen und hatte passenderweise mit der gleichen Doppeldeutigkeit meine Leidenschaft für das Golfspiel dafür ausgenutzt. Glaubte sie, ich würde diesen süffisanten Spruch nicht kennen, der eine wenig schmeichelhafte Wechselwirkung zwischen der Häufigkeit von Beischlaf und Golfspielen herstellte? Ich schnaubte aufgebracht. Diese zynische Schlange war mit Sicherheit die Letzte, an der ich mich in diesem Sinne interessiert wäre. 

Mehr Sorgen bereitete mir allerdings die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der dieser Schleimer Kehl mir die Haarprobe ausgehändigt hatte. Damit war klar, dass er mit Amelies Ermordung nichts zu tun haben konnte.  
Härtlings gefasste Gelassenheit, mit der er mir die Probe überreichte, gab mir ebenfalls zu denken. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie nicht nur sehr gut gespielt gewesen war. Hinzu kam der Blickwechsel zwischen Marlies und ihrem Mann, den ich noch im Hinausgehen mitbekam.  
In was für einen Sumpf war ich da geraten? Die Spannungen im Raum waren fast mit den Händen greifbar gewesen.

Zu meiner Überraschung stand Thiel neben dem Porsche. Er dreht sich um, als er mich näherkommen hörte. „Och… war es so schlimm?“ Der Spott in seiner Stimme war zusätzliches Salz auf meine Wunden. 

Ich blieb stehen und schaute ihn finster an. Würde er jemals begreifen, wie sehr mir das ganze nahe ging? „Ja… und ich hasse mich dafür“, versuchte ich es ihm bitter zu erklären.  
„Ich habe mein Examen bei ihm gemacht. Das können Sie als… normaler Mensch gar nicht verstehen.“

Thiel schien an meinen Worten gar nicht interessiert zu sein. „Ich denke, den Rest der Aktion können wir abblasen“, stellte er deutlich befriedigt fest. 

Erstaunt drehte ich mich zu ihm um und schaute ihn überrascht an. „Wieso?“

„Wie lange brauchen Sie für die DNA-Analyse?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage. 

„Was haben Sie da schon wieder für einen süffisanten Blick?“ Thiels Grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes. Ich kannte seinen Spürsinn und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gefallen würde, was er im Begriff war mir zu präsentieren. 

Er zog ein zusammengerolltes Foto aus einer Tasche und hielt es mir hin. Was ich sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. Konnte ich mich so sehr getäuscht haben?  
Härtling? Eine Affäre mit Amelie? Konnte das sein?  
„Wo haben Sie das her?“

Thiel steckte das Foto wieder ein und lachte leise. „Fahren Sie los, ich erzähl’s Ihnen.“ 

~~

„Hallo? Alberich? Wo haben Sie sich denn versteckt?“, rief ich, als ich mit Thiel im Schlepptau einige Zeit später in der Rechtsmedizin ankam. Sie trat aus dem Labor, zusammen mit Frau Krusenstern. Ich reichte ihr die beiden Haarproben. „Das ist Ihre Nachtschicht.“

„Danke, aber ich weiß nicht, was der Betriebsrat dazu sagen wird“, konterte sie, während ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch setzte.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihr. „Der Betriebsrat… bin ich.“ 

Mit einem „Ach so“ nahm sie die sorgfältig in Servietten eingeschlagenen Proben entgegen und kehrte in das Labor zurück.

Frau Krusenstern informierte Thiel, dass auch die Probe von Schrot schon zur Untersuchung vorlag. Die musste sie oder der Kommissar also bereits besorgt haben. Nun, immerhin konzentrierte er sich nicht ausschließlich auf Härtling, was mich jedoch nur wenig erleichterte. 

Thiel streckte mir eine MiniDV entgegen. „Sagen Sie Boerne… können Sie diese Fuzelkassette irgendwo abspielen?“

Ich konnte und so kamen wir in den Genuss, noch einmal Teile des Abschiedsfestes zu sehen. Irgendwann gesellte sich dann Alberich zu uns und schaute Thiel über die Schulter. Sie machte einen entspannten Eindruck und ich spürte, wie das auch einen Teil meiner Nervosität löste. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wäre anders, hätte sie schlechte Nachrichten und auch ihr leichter Tonfall bestätigte meine Einschätzung.  
„Interessiert sich hier noch jemand für die DNA-Analysen?“

Thiel drehte sich sofort um. 

Alberich sah jedoch mich an, als sie das erlösende Ergebnis verkündete: „Sie sind allesamt negativ.“

Ich atmete auf, auch wenn ich das bereits geahnt hatte. Es hätte mich nicht gestört, wenn es Schrot oder Kehl gewesen wären, dass aber Härtling nun von jedem Verdacht befreit war freute mich. Ihm hätte ich es am allerwenigsten zugetraut und so war meine Menschenkenntnis wieder einmal bestätigt worden.

Thiel war damit jedoch nicht zufrieden. „Und da gibt’s auch keine Toleranz, oder so was?“

Alberich schüttelte den Kopf. „0,03%.“

„Wenn Sie möchten, stelle ich Ihnen meine DNA auch noch zur Verfügung“, bot ich süffisant an. Thiel wusste, dass ich nicht der Täter war und ich wusste es auch. Aber so, wie er sich darauf versteifte, dass es ein Mediziner gewesen sein musste, konnte ich mir den Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen. Ich lächelte siegessicher und wartete auf seine Antwort. 

Meine Assistentin kam mir jedoch zuvor. „Oh… die habe ich vorrätig“, sagte sie beinahe fröhlich und ich merkte, wie mir die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Woher hatte sie die? Und vor allem… warum?

Das waren Fragen, die ich noch eingehender mit ihr würde klären müssen. Dafür hatte ich jetzt jedoch keine Zeit mehr, wie ich beim Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Wenn ich mich nicht beeilte, würde ich nicht mal mehr das akademische Viertel geltend machen können. Ich stand auf.  
„Auch wenn ich es genieße, hier mit Ihnen zu plaudern, so muss ich Sie dennoch jetzt verlassen, da ich noch bei einem wichtigen Termin erwartet werde.“

Thiel brummte etwas und Alberich verschwand mit einem „Bis morgen, Chef“ im Labor. 

~~

Meine Mutter musterte mich dezent verärgert, als ich, natürlich deutlich zu spät, im Westfälischen Hof eintraf. Marlies, Hanke und Kehl waren ebenfalls schon da. Sie saßen noch beim Aperitif, so schlimm konnte meine Verspätung also gar nicht sein.  
„So, da bin ich“, begrüßte ich die Runde. 

„Na endlich“, kommentierte meine Mutter sarkastisch, was ich mit einem „Pünktlichkeit ist die Kunst abzuschätzen, um wie viel sich die anderen verspäten“, quittierte ich. War ich denn ein Kind, dass ich mich vor ihr rechtfertigen musste? 

Natürlich ließ sie es damit nicht bewenden. Während ich zu meinem Platz ging, drohte sie mir mit dem Finger. „Karl Friedrich, du bist zu spät!“, rügte sie mich.

„Und wo ist Professor Härtling?“ Ich setzt mich, zufrieden damit ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben. 

„Der wird sicher gleich kommen“, bemerkte Kehl. 

„Schade, ich hätte nämlich Neuigkeiten.“

Kehl sprang sofort darauf an. Sprach aus ihm doch das schlechte Gewissen oder war das Sensationsgier? „Neuigkeiten?“

„Ich hatte eben das Vergnügen, Sie in einer Glanzrolle zu sehen“, spannte ich ihn auf die Folter. „Großes Kino“, ergänzte ich, als das Fragezeichen in seinem Gesicht im größer wurde. 

Er begriff sofort. „Ah… Sie meinen den Film.“

„Der Angriff der Killerschnecke“, bestätigte ich und ahmte das Geräusch nach, das ein schleimiges Kriechtier vermutlich bei einer solchen Attacke erzeugen würde. Marlies wandte den Kopf ab um ihren Ekel zu verbergen und meine Mutter verdrehte die Augen. Ich ließ mich von beiden nicht irritieren, wusste ich doch, dass Hanke darauf anspringen würde. Solche Gehässigkeiten waren ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. 

„Hieß er nicht eher Dirty Dancing?“, versuchte Kehl zu kontern. Ganz schwacher Versuch. 

„Nein, leider nicht. Amelies allergische Reaktion war zu eindeutig.“ Mein Blick wanderte zu Hanke, die vorhin schon reichlich nervös gewirkt hatte. Die Männer waren entlastet, blieb nur noch sie und ihr traute ich eine derartige Boshaftigkeit durchaus zu. Sie wich meinem Blick aus, was meinen Verdacht bestätigte. Nur beweisen konnte ich es nicht und ein Motiv hatte ich auch nicht. Ich würde auch nicht nochmal den Fehler machen, Thiel diesen Verdacht zu präsentieren, solange nicht weitere Informationen vorlagen. Er hatte mich schon einmal diesbezüglich ausgelacht. 

„Dann scheine ich ja an dem Abend was verpasst zu haben“, warf Hanke ein und versuchte mich mit einem Schlafzimmerblick zu bezirzen. 

„Ihre Diagnose wäre so knapp gewesen, wie meine“, versuchte ich sie zu ködern. 

Leider war sie intelligent genug, um den Köder zu verschmähen. „Schleimbeutelentzündung?“, schwenkte sie zu Kehls widerlicher Anbiederei um. Schade, aber sie würde sich schon noch verraten. Der Abend war noch jung.

„Im Endstadium“, bestätigte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf den neben mir sitzenden Mann, der mühsam lächelte um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Es war erbärmlich.

„Ich geh mal anrufen, wo Gregor bleibt“, verkündete Marlies und erhob sich. 

„Ist dieser Kommissar Thiel denn schon weitergekommen?“, erkundigte sich meine Mutter, als Marlies außer Hörweite war. 

„Er verfolgt diverse Spuren“, gab ich diplomatisch zurück. Keiner hier am Tisch brauchte zu wissen, dass Thiel noch immer auf der Stelle trat, auch wenn er sich gründlich in den Fall verbissen hatte. 

Im nächsten Moment kehrte Marlies mit aschfahlem Gesicht an den Tisch zurück und ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl fallen. „Gregor ist tot“, brachte sie heraus, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach. 

Mir wurde eiskalt.

~~

Hanke fuhr in meinem Wagen mit, während die anderen in einem Taxi folgten. Es fiel mir schwer, mich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, denn meine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um die Frage, was Härtling dazu bewogen hatte, sich selbst umzubringen. 

Schrot hatte die Streife informiert, weil Rauch aus der Garage gedrungen war, hatte Marlies berichtet. Sie hatte eigentlich ihren Mann anrufen wollen, hatte jedoch eine Nachricht mit der dringenden Bitte um Rückruf von ihm auf ihrem Handy vorgefunden. Als sie Gregor dann nicht erreicht hatte, hatte sie Schrots Bitte entsprochen und die schreckliche Nachricht erhalten. 

War er trotz des entlastenden DNA-Abgleiches schuldig? Hatte er sie getötet? Zwischen dem Geschlechtsverkehr und ihrem Tod waren Stunden vergangen… es konnten durchaus zwei verschiedenen Personen gewesen sein. 

Polizei, Rettungswagen und Spurensicherung waren schon vor Ort, als ich in den Hof einbog. Hanke stieg aus und eilte zu dem Taxi, in dem die anderen saßen, während ich in die hell erleuchtete Garage lief. 

Thiel und Frau Krustenstern standen davor und sprachen mit Schrot, doch ich warf ihnen nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Zwei Männer von der Spurensicherung hatten Härtling eben auf den Boden neben seinem Wagen abgelegt. Sprachlos ob des Ungeheuerlichen ging ich langsam auf ihn zu und kniete mich neben ihn. 

Er war tot.  
Reglos und bleich lag der Mann vor mir auf dem Boden, zu dem ich aufgesehen hatte. Er hatte den Freitod selbst gewählt, davon war ich überzeugt. Dies war nicht das Werk eines anderen. Doch warum?  
Hatte der DNA-Test dies ausgelöst? Trug ich die Schuld daran, dass er nur noch diesen Ausweg gesehen hatte? Die Last rückte mich nieder und ich sackte kraftlos auf den Boden. 

Die beiden Kommissare traten schweigend näher, blieben aber in angemessener Entfernung stehen. Ich sah die Bestürzung in ihren Augen. Frau Krusenstern verstand als erste, dass ich allein sein wollte und lotste Thiel und Schrot ins Haus. Ich war dankbar dafür. 

Warum nur hatte ich auf Thiel gehört und entgegen meiner eigenen Überzeugung bei dieser Farce mitgemacht? Härtling würde noch leben, hätte ich nicht um die Probe gebeten. 

Ich holte zitternd Atem und versuchte mich wieder zu fassen. In einiger Entfernung hörte ich Marlies weinen und meine Mutter und Hanke beruhigend auf sie einreden. Sie sollte das hier nicht sehen… keine von ihnen sollte es sehen. 

Mühsam rappelte ich mich wieder auf. Es galt nun, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich würde Härtling obduzieren… so schnell wie möglich. Bevor Thiel auf die Idee kommen konnte, mir die Sache wegen Befangenheit aus der Hand zu nehmen, ordnete ich an, dass der Tote in die Rechtsmedizin gebracht werden sollte und folgte dann den Kommissaren ins Haus. 

Ich fand sie in der Bibliothek, wo sie offenbar Härtlings Schreibtisch untersucht hatten. Mein Groll auf Thiel wuchs. Er trug mit seinen ungerechtfertigten und von Klassenneid geprägten Verdächtigungen eine nicht unerhebliche Mitschuld an Härtlings Freitod. 

„Ich bin sicher, da gibt es etwas wovon wir keine Ahnung haben und was ihn völlig verstört haben muss“, sinnierte Thiel soeben laut vor sich hin. 

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ich von seinen Vermutungen hielt. Natürlich hatte ihn etwas verstört!  
Thiel hatte doch keinen blassen Schimmer davon, was es für eine Koryphäe wie Härtling hieß, in einen Mordfall verwickelt zu sein. Das konnte er sich mit seinem begrenzten Horizont nicht einmal vorstellen. 

Beide wandten sich mir zu, als sie mich bemerkten. „Die Obduktion beginnt morgen um 14.00 Uhr“, bestimmte ich an Frau Krustenstern gewandt. „Bitte sagen Sie das Ihrem…“ Ich zeigte vage auf Thiel, wollte ihn nicht einmal ansehen. „… Kollegen.“

„Jetzt werden Sie mal nicht albern, Boerne“, verteidigte er sich und ich blieb stehen. Heiße Empörung ob seiner Selbstgerechtigkeit quoll in mir empor und ich musste tief durchatmen, um mich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Seine nächsten Worte ließen mich herumwirbeln. 

„Er hat sich bestimmt nicht umgebracht, weil Sie ihn nach seiner DNA gefragt haben.“ Es klang so lapidar, wie er das sagte. So… als wäre das etwas Alltägliches für einen Menschen wie Härtling. Was bildete er sich überhaupt ein? Er war gar nicht in der Lage, das zu beurteilen!

„Thiel…“ Ich fühlte mich von ihm verraten. Er hatte mich da mit hinein gezogen, hatte mich zum Advocatus Diaboli gemacht, hatte Härtlings Selbstmord zu verantworten und nun sollte das alles nicht so schlimm sein?! Mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. 

„… und sagen Sie ihrem Kollegen, davon versteht er auch nichts!“, brachte ich schließlich heraus bevor ich bebend vor Zorn aus dem Raum eilte. 

Ich blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen, um in Ruhe durchzuatmen. Es half ja nichts. Härtling war tot, es gab noch immer keinen Verdächtigen und auch wenn ich Thiel mit bloßen Händen in diesem Moment erwürgen könnte, war er der Einzige, der Licht in dieses Dunkel würde bringen können.  
Langsam gewann mein rationaler Verstand wieder die Oberhand. Ich würde nach Marlies und Mama sehen müssen. Beide waren so geschockt, dass ich sie nicht allein lassen konnte und ich hoffte, sie hatten sich irgendwo zurückgezogen.  
Ein Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung durchquerte eben den Raum und ich hielt ihn auf.  
„Sagen Sie, ist Frau Professor Härtling noch draußen?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber vorhin ist das Taxi wieder weggefahren. Ich glaube zumindest eine der älteren Damen saß drin, vielleicht auch beide. Ich habe nicht weiter darauf geachtet.“

Ich nickte ein wenig erleichtert und verließ das Haus. 

Draußen lief ich Hanke über den Weg. Ich wollte mich nicht auch noch mit ihr auseinander setzen müssen und ignorierte sie, als sie die Treppe vom Garten herunterkam. 

Leider sprach sie mich an und ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt und sie schien ihre sonstige Bissigkeit zumindest zeitweilig eingebüßt zu haben, wirkte blass und in sich gekehrt.  
„Ihre Mutter hat Marlies mit zu sich nach Hause genommen.“

Ich bedankte mich für die Information und schloss den Wagen auf. Sie blieb stehen und schaute mich bedrückt an. „Und?“, fragte sie leise.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass er es aus freien Stücken getan hat.“ Ich wollte das Gespräch beenden und setzte mich hinter das Steuer. 

Hanke war jedoch noch nicht zufrieden. „Hat er einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen?“

„Weiß ich nicht“, gab ich knapp zur Antwort. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht und wenn, dann ging sie das nichts an. Ich begann mich jedoch zu fragen, warum ihr das so wichtig war.

„Ich versteh das nicht“, murmelte sie erschüttert. „Zwei Tage früher…“

Was sollte das? Wollte sie jetzt ausgerechnet von mir eine Erklärung hören? Ich wollte nur noch hier weg und startete den Motor in der Hoffnung, sie würde das Zeichen verstehen. Um der Höflichkeit genüge zu tun fragte ich sie, ob ich sie mitnehmen sollte, doch sie lehnte ab, was mir durchaus recht war.  
Im Wegfahren hörte ich wie Thiel aufgebracht auf seine sich verteidigende Assistentin einredete. Es ging wohl um ein Hotel, das nicht mehr observiert wurde. Hanke, die hatte einige Schritte laufen wollen, setzte sich in Bewegung und ein harter Ausdruck schien auf ihrem Gesicht zu liegen. Genau konnte… und wollte… ich es aber nicht erkennen und gab deshalb Gas. 

~~

Als ich bei meinem Haus ankam, sah ich, dass im Wohnzimmer Licht brannte. Also waren Marlies und meine Mutter tatsächlich dort. Das beruhigte mich ein wenig, doch ich war innerlich noch immer so von den Geschehnissen aufgewühlt, dass ich noch einen Moment lang im Wagen sitzen blieb, nachdem ich auf einen Parkplatz gefahren war und den Motor abgestellt hatte.  
Meine Hände krampften sich um das Steuer. Es kostete mich einige Anstrengung, den Griff zu lockern und als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, ließ ich mich langsam nach vorne sinken und lehnte die Stirn gegen das Lenkrad. 

Es war eine milde Mainacht, so dass ich trotz des offenen Verdecks nicht fror. Ganz bewusst konzentrierte ich mich aufs Atmen, spürte, wie langsam die Ruhe in mich zurückkehrte. Morgen würde ich Härtling obduzieren und feststellen, ob er tatsächlich freiwillig in den Tod gegangen war, oder ob ein anderer, wie Schrot es angedeutet hatte, seine Hände im Spiel gehabt hatte. Thierry Blanc, Amelies Ehemann, wenn ich die Wortfetzen, die ich bei meiner Ankunft von dem Gespräch an der Garage mitbekommen hatte richtig verstanden hatte. Der Hüne, der in meine Rechtsmedizin getürmt war. Welches Interesse sollte er am Tod Härtlings gehabt haben? Eifersucht? Gut möglich. Aber warum dann erst heute und nicht schon vor Wochen, so wie Amelie? Nein, er hatte damit sicher nichts zu tun.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf, schloss das elektrische Verdeck und stieg dann aus. Vor der Haustür atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und schlich dann so leise wie möglich in meine Wohnung. Es gelang mir die Tür beinahe lautlos zu schließen und wollte mich schon in mein Schlafzimmer zurückziehen, als ich die leise klagende Stimme Marlies‘ hörte. 

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt.“

Ich blieb stehen. Was meinte sie damit? Was hatte sie mit dem Tod ihres Mannes zu tun? Langsam ging ich zum Wohnzimmer, in dem ich die beiden Frauen sah. Marlies lag auf dem Sofa und Mama saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr. Beide waren in Tränen aufgelöst, was ich in Marlies‘ Fall durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Doch warum weinte meine Mutter? 

„Das weiß ich doch“, gab diese zurück. 

Entschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, betrat ich das Zimmer. „Was haben Sie nicht gewollt, Frau Härtling?“

Beide fuhren zusammen und schauten mich erschreckt an. Schuld stand deutlich in beiden Gesichtern. 

„Wir sollten Marlies jetzt zur Ruhe kommen lassen“, versuchte Mama mich abzuwimmeln. „Ich habe ihr auch schon eine Schlaftablette gegeben.“

Ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren und kam näher. „Was haben Sie nicht gewollt“, hakte ich noch einmal nach, schärfer dieses mal. Es war Zeit für ein paar Antworten!

Marlies setzte sich auf und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Was sollte ich denn machen“, gab sie trotzig zur Antwort. 

Was dann folgte, riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen fort. War das zu fassen? Da hatten diese Frauen mit ihren laienhaften und offenbar von zu vielen Groschenromanen beeinflussten Verschwörungstheorien einen Privatdetektiv auf Härtling und Amelie angesetzt! Ich fixierte meine Mutter mit einem ungläubigen Blick und sie besaß immerhin soviel Anstand, mir schuldbewusst auszuweichen. Was hatten sie nur angerichtet!

Und nicht nur das. Sie hatten auch Amelies Ehemann informiert und ihn so erst nach Münster gelockt! Ich ließ mich fassungslos in einen Sessel sinken.  
„Ach du grüne Neune!“, entfuhr es mir. „Und was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht?“

„Na er sollte seine Frau zur Räson bringen. Ich meine, es geht doch nicht, dass…“, brach es aus meiner Mutter hervor und ich fragte mich, wie sie so naiv hatte sein können.  
„Wir wussten ja damals nicht, dass Amelie… dass sie tot ist“, fuhr sie fort während Marlies erneut in Tränen ausbrach. 

„Mama! Das kann man doch nicht einfach so machen. Da muss man doch mal drüber nachdenken“, versuchte ich ihr klar zu machen, dass sie das wohl ganz eindeutig nicht getan hatte. Sie wandte sich entrüstet ab, wollte meine Rüge nicht hören. Oder meinen Rat? „Warum fragt mich denn keiner?“

„Ach Karl Friedrich“, wehrte sie meine Worte ab. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nicht weiterwusste und ich hatte genug davon. 

„Was Karl Friedrich?“, hakte ich aufgebracht nach. 

„Du bist immer so… so… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll, so…“ stammelte sie in einem halb weinerlichen, halb anklagenden Tonfall und ich spürte, wie mein Geduldsfaden riss. 

„So… so? So wie… so…so!?“, äffte ich sie nach.

Sie starrte eine Moment vor sich hin, dann fixierte sie mich mit einem harten Blick und schleuderte mir eine verbale Ohrfeige entgegen. „Unherzlich.“

Mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. 

Für einen Moment blieb ich, unfähig zu verstehen was da gerade eben geschehen war, reglos sitzen. Dann stand ich langsam auf und ging wortlos aus dem Raum.  
Enttäuschung, ein bitteres Gefühl des Abgewiesen-werdens und Wut rangen in mir um die Oberhand. Erbost ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer, durchmaß es mit langen, zornigen Schritten. 

Was bitte hatte sie denn getan? Wie würde sie es denn nennen, wenn durch ihren Ratschlag ein Mann letzten Endes in den Selbstmord getrieben wurde?  
Der Gedanke an Härtling raubte mir jede Kraft und ich ließ mich ausgebrannt auf das Bett fallen. Warum musste nur alles immer so kompliziert sein?

Immerhin war mir nun klar, warum sie so nervös gewesen war, sobald sie von Amelies Tod erfahren hatte. 

Ich hörte, wie die beiden Frauen im Wohnzimmer leise miteinander sprachen. Marlies schien meine Mutter zu rügen, was diese offenbar nicht akzeptieren wollte. Im Versuch es zu ignorieren schloss ich die Augen und sehnte mir die sonstige Ruhe meiner Wohnung herbei. Auch wenn es Tage gab, in denen ich die Einsamkeit verfluchte, so brachte es doch entscheidende Vorteile mit sich, allein zu wohnen. 

Es wurde ruhiger im Wohnzimmer. Vermutlich begann die Schlaftablette zu wirken und ich entnahm den leisen Geräuschen, die vom Gang und vom Gästezimmer herüberklangen, dass meine Mutter das Gästezimmer an Marlies abtrat und wohl im Begriff stand sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer einzurichten. Es war mir egal. 

~~

Wir hatten bereits vor einiger Zeit mit der Obduktion begonnen, als ich die beiden Kommissare in die Rechtsmedizin kommen hörte. Sie gingen geradewegs ins Büro und ich schickte Alberich hinüber, um das Diktiergerät zu holen, das ich dort vergessen hatte.  
„Und sagen Sie den beiden, sie können ruhig zuschauen“, trug ich ihr auf, während ich mich auf einen schwierigen Schnitt konzentrierte. Sie würden beide ablehnen, da war ich mir sicher. 

Gedämpft hörte sich sie dann mit den beiden reden und bekam meine Einschätzung wieder einmal bestätigt. 

Alberich kehrte zurück und stellte das Diktiergerät auf einen Rollwagen. 

„Kein Interesse?“, fragte ich trotzdem leise und sie schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass ich Thiel gerne mit den eher unangenehmen Seiten einer Obduktion konfrontierte, doch hier wäre mir das nicht gelungen. Zudem waren wir ohnehin fertig.  
„Womit rascheln die beiden denn da?“

„Sie haben einige Asservate mitgebracht und ich soll sie mir gleich mal anschauen“, gab sie zurück. 

Ich nickte knapp. „Machen Sie das. Aber erst nachdem Sie hier wieder alles zugenäht haben.“ 

Thiel würde Antworten wollen und die sollte er meinetwegen haben, aber zu meinen Bedingungen. Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging ich zum Waschbecken an der Wand gegenüber meinem Schreibtisch und streifte die Handschuhe ab.  
„Keine Gewaltanwendung, keine Zeichen von Fremdeinwirkung, so gut wie kein Alkohol, keine Barbiturate“, leierte ich knapp die Fakten herunter auf und öffnete den Wasserhahn.  
„Ich mache jetzt noch eine DNA-Analyse und dann schreibe ich meinen Bericht.“

Thiel gab keinen Mucks von sich, doch ich hörte ein leises „Danke“ von Frau Krusenstern. 

„Manchmal ist er mir richtig unheimlich“, hörte ich sie im Weggehen zu Thiel sagen. „Immerhin war das einer seiner besten Freunde, den er da gerade aufgeschnitten hat.“

Ihre Worte besänftigen mich ein wenig. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien sie sich auch mal den einen oder anderen Gedanken über Vorurteile und Klassenneid hinweg zu machen. 

Alberich war auch schon fast fertig. Gut, dann konnte sie mir nachher im Labor noch zur Hand gehen. Ihre stille Gesellschaft tat mir gut und ich war froh, dass sie keine Fragen gestellt und sich jede Bemerkung verkniffen hatte. Ihre besorgten und mitfühlenden Blicke hatte ich jedoch wohl bemerkt, hatte es jedoch vermieden, darauf zu reagieren. Wie hätte ich auch reagieren sollen, fragte ich mich bitter, unherzlich wie ich doch war?

~~

Als ich am Abend nach Hause zurückkehrte, hätte ich genauso gut allein in der Wohnung sein können. War Marlies noch dagewesen, als ich heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück aufgebrochen war, so war sie inzwischen wohl wieder in ihrem eigenen Haus. Meine Mutter saß schweigend im Wohnzimmer und las in einem Buch, als ich sie mit einem „Guten Abend“ begrüßte. Sie schaute nur kurz auf, drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und vertiefte sich dann wieder demonstrativ in den Text. 

Hatte sie mich beleidigt oder ich sie? Ich seufzte leise und warf einen Blick in die Küche, in der Hoffnung, sie hätte wenigstens ein Abendessen vorbereitet, wie sie es sonst immer tat, wenn sie zu Besuch war. Das war eines der angenehmeren Dinge in diesen Tagen.  
Offenbar hatte sie jedoch beschlossen zu schmollen, denn ich fand nichts vor. Nun gut. Vorhin hatte ich gesehen, dass in Thiels Wohnung bereits das Licht brannte. 

Der zweite DNA-Abgleich hatte eine, eigentlich inzwischen gar nicht mehr so unerwartete Erkenntnis gebracht. Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, so musste ich deswegen Thiel zugestehen, dass sein Verdacht nicht so abwegig gewesen war, wie ich es ihm vorgeworfen hatte. 

Da mich in meiner eigenen Wohnung keine angenehmen Gespräche erwarteten, konnte ich genauso gut versuchen das kollegiale Verhältnis zu Thiel wieder etwas zu verbessern. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu meiner Mutter machte ich mit deshalb auf zu einem weiteren Kanossagang und klingelte deshalb, mit einer erlesenen Flasche Wein in der Hand, bei Thiel. 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er öffnete. Wie erwartet musterte er mich wortlos und mit deutlich abweisender Miene.  
Ich versuchte meine Unsicherheit mit einem betont fröhlichen „Guten Abend“ zu verbergen, während ich die Flasche hinter meinem Rücken verbarg. 

Thiel reagierte nicht, sondern ließ mich zappeln. 

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, half ich ihm auf die Sprünge und bot ihm den Wein an. Noch immer ein wenig unwillig machte er die Tür frei und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ob ich ihm nun folgte oder nicht.  
Während ich die Tür schloss stieg mir der Duft von frischem Knoblauch und Tomaten in die Nase und mein Magen forderte grummelnd Beachtung.  
„Da komme ich wohl gerade recht“, lud ich mich selbst zum Essen ein. Ich wusste, Thiel würde nichts dagegen haben, aß er doch genauso ungern allein wie ich. 

Thiel hatte im Wohnzimmer wieder Platz genommen und fuhr damit fort Tomaten und Knoblauch in dünne Scheiben zu schneiden. Auf dem Tisch lagen etliche Tüten mit Beweismitteln, die ich bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es mussten die Sachen sein, die Alberich hätte untersuchen sollen und die er wieder mitgenommen hatte.

„Asservatenkammer ausgelagert?“, fragte ich beiläufig und Thiel schaute zu den Beuteln, sagte jedoch nichts. Oh ja, er genoss es mich bitten zu sehen, das wusste ich. 

Einer der Gegenstände, eine Karteikarte, erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich nahm sie vom Tisch. „Onkel Otto onaniert täglich aber Tante Frieda vögelt viele Anatomen häufig“, las ich und musste kurz lachen. So änderten sich also die Zeiten. 

„Wir haben damals immer gesagt: Ohne Onkel Oswald tanzen tausend Anatomen für viele gute Venen am Himalaya.“ Das endlich erregte Thiels Aufmerksamkeit so, dass er zu mir aufsah. „Das sind die zwölf Anfangsbuchstaben der Hirnnerven“, erklärte ich die für einen medizinischen Laien sinnlos anmutenden Merksätze. 

„Aha“, brummt er und schnippelte weiter das Gemüse. 

Heute machte er es mir aber wirklich schwer. Ich wartete, ob noch etwas käme… ob er mir den metaphorischen kleinen Finger reichen würde aber leider, leider blieb er stur. 

„Ach Mensch, Thiel. Jetzt machen Sie es mir doch nicht so schwer“, platzte es aus mir heraus. 

„Was?“ Tonfall und Blick waren so desinteressiert, dass ein weniger hartnäckiger Mensch als ich sicher davon abgeschreckt worden wäre. 

„Mich zu entschuldigen.“ 

Das endlich brachte eine Wendung. Er schaute auf und ein leises Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Wofür denn?“

„Dass ich so blöd bin“, gab ich zähneknirschend zu.

„Grundsätzlich?“

Nun ging er aber zu weit. „Sehen Sie Thiel. Jetzt müssen Sie es schon wieder übertreiben.“

Er schmunzelte. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur helfen.“

„Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Härtling versuchen würde, mich auf so eine plumpe Art und Weise hinters Licht zu führen. Ich habe keine Ahnung von wem die Haarprobe stammte, die er mir gegeben hat, von seinem Kopf mit Gewissheit nicht.“

„Also war das Sperma im Abstrich doch von ihm“, stellte Thiel mit deutlicher Befriedigung in der Stimme fest. Er stand auf und nahm das Brettchen vom Tisch, humpelte dann zur Küche. 

Ich folgte ihm, nachdem ich erst einmal tief durchatmen musste. Es noch einmal von ihm ausgesprochen zu hören, fügte dem Ganzen noch eine ganz andere Dimension hinzu.  
„Trotzdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Professor Härtling mit dem Tod von Amelie nichts zu tun hat. Irgendetwas anderes muss ihn in diese Verzweiflung getrieben haben.“

Thiel reichte mir mit einem lapidaren „Gläser sind da hinten“ einen Korkenzieher und ich öffnete den Wein. 

„Der Wein muss zunächst noch etwas durchatmen“, erläuterte ich und fragte dann, als Thiel nicht weiter reagierte: „Haben Sie was zum Dekantieren?“ 

Mit gelindem Entsetzen schaute ich auf die Vase, die er mir daraufhin wortlos in die Hand drückte. „Nun… ist vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig“, murmelte ich und räumte das Ding aus meinem Blickfeld. 

Thiel goss einen Topf Nudeln ab und meinte: „Bleibt und nur noch Thierry.“ 

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. „Alle anderen haben ein Alibi?“

Er brummte zustimmend und kippte die Nudeln zu dem inzwischen angeschwitzten Gemüse in die Pfanne. „Sogar ein ziemlich wasserdichtes.“

„Carla Hanke?“ Sie war für mich noch lange nicht vom Haken. 

„Sie hat um drei Uhr das Institut verlassen. Dafür gibt es auch jede Menge Zeugen.“

Ich schenkte den Wein in zwei Gläsern ein. „Kehl?“ 

„Kehl hat bis morgens um sechs mit Maniczek in der Bahnhofskneipe gesoffen. Und außerdem, was sollte der für ein Motiv haben. Schließlich hat ihn Härtling erst vor kurzem zum Assistenten befördert.“

Ich warf den nächsten ins Rennen. „Schrot.“

Thiel kam nicht dazu zu antworten, weil er beim Probieren wohl ein besonders scharfes Stück erwischt hatte. Um das Brennen im Mund zu lindern kippte er das halbe Weinglas praktisch in einem Zug in sich hinein, woran ich ihn vergeblich zu hindern versuchte. Einen Châteauneuf-du-Poaf musste man genießen!

Thiel stellte das fast leere Glas ab. „Bisschen holzig, oder?“ 

Korkte der Wein etwa? Ich schwenkte die Flüssigkeit im Glas, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges entdecken und auch der Geschmack schien mir in Ordnung zu sein. 

Thiel drückte mir zwei Teller in die Hand und verteilte dann zwei großzügige Portionen Spaghetti aglio e olio darauf. Das wurde verflixt heiß an meinen Fingerspitzen!  
„Was gibt es denn überhaupt für ein Motiv“, fragte ich um mich abzulenken. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das Motiv, das wir suchen, bei mir auf dem Wohnzimmertisch finden werden.“ Thiel stellte die Pfanne zurück auf den Herd und nahm mir die Teller ab.  
Mit Besteck bewaffnet folgte ich ihm ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Hier muss es irgendwie dabei sein, ich spüre es. Da liegt es und ich sehe es aber ich kann es nicht erkennen.“

Ich legte das Besteck aus der Hand und blätterte eine CD-Tasche durch. Ihre Sammlung zeugte von gutem Geschmack und interessiert schaute ich mir auch den Rest der Titel an, blieb dann aber an einer unbeschrifteten CD hängen. 

„Sagen Sie, Thiel, funktioniert Ihr Computer?“

Er schien pikiert zu sein. „Na selbstverständlich.“

Es war nicht gerade das neueste Modell und das ließ ich ihn wissen, doch zu meiner Überraschung fuhr er schnell hoch und akzeptierte auch anstandslos die CD.  
Etwas überrasch schaute ich auf das Startbild des Anatomischen Instituts. Wenn sich hier nicht ein Motiv verbarg, dann wusste ich auch nicht weiter. Hatte Thiel nicht eine Reihe D32 erwähnt? 

„So Thiel, und jetzt ziehe ich meine Entschuldigung zurück“, frohlockte ich. 

„Das überrascht mich aber“, meinte er nur trocken, was meinen Enthusiasmus nicht bremsen konnte. 

„Ja! Da ist nämlich mal wieder keiner von euch draufgekommen. Das ist eine Daten-CD. Schon mal was davon gehört?“ 

Leider wurde Thiels Antwort von einem auf seinem Handy eingehenden Anruf verhindert. Es musste dieser Thierry sein. Thiel stammelte etwas herum und fragte mich dann, ob ich französisch sprach. 

Was für eine Frage nach zwei Gastsemestern an der Sorbonne! „Oui, bien sûr“, antwortete ich und übernahm das Gespräch. Mit tausend Gedanken, die in meinem Kopf durcheinanderwirbelten legte ich schließlich auf.  
„Wir treffen ihn in einer halben Stunde“, erklärte ich Thiel. 

„Ja und wo?“

„Das werden Sie dann schon sehen. Ich bringe Sie hin.“ Es war ja wohl klar, dass ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen würde, wollte ich doch aus erster Hand erfahren, was dieser Thierry wusste.  
Vorher wollte ich aber wissen, was auf dieser CD war und Thiel war nicht weniger neugierig. Was ich sah überraschte mich ein wenig und doch auch wieder nicht, bestätigte es doch einen Verdacht, der sich hartnäckig bis jetzt gehalten hatte. „Ja… das sind Daten aus der Apoptoseforschung, Testreihe D32.“ Es hatte also doch damit zu tun!

„D32? Davon hat Thierry gesprochen.“

Es wurde langsam Zeit aufzubrechen. „On y va?“

~~

Eine viertel Stunde nach dem verabredeten Termin hatte sich Thierry immer noch nicht blicken lassen. Thiel, der eben aus der Kneipe kam, nahm sein Bierglas und leerte es in einem Zug.  
Die Warterei hatte mir Zeit gegeben, meine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und es lag wohl auch an dem, von einer Frauenband unerträglich schnulzig vorgetragenen „Junge, komm bald wieder“, dass meine Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend zurückgedriftete waren. 

„Sagen Sie, Boerne, sind Sie sicher, dass der ihr französisch verstanden hat?“, wollte Thiel respektlos wie immer wissen, doch ich ging gar nicht darauf ein. 

„Vielleicht hat er Angst vor mir“, vermutete ich. Immerhin hatte er es ja auch in der Rechtsmedizin nicht gewagt, weiter gegen mich aufzubegehren, nachdem er sich von seiner Frau verabschiedet hatte. 

„Was man ja verstehen könnte“, spöttelte Thiel. 

Thiel mochte vieles sein, aber er war wenigsten ehrlich. Zumindest hatte er mich noch nie angelogen und er hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Sollte ich ihn fragen? Einen Entschluss fassend nahm ich die Brille ab.  
„Sagen Sie Thiel, halten Sie mich eigentlich auch für… unherzlich?“ 

Er ließ abrupt das Glas sinken und warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
„Naja… also… eigenwillig, geschwätzig, egoistisch… also dieses Wort wäre mir im Leben nicht eingefallen.“ 

Auch wenn seine Beschreibung auch nicht gerade schmeichelhaft war, so beruhigte es mich doch etwas. Wenn selbst Thiel mich nicht so sah, dann konnte an dieser Charakterisierung nicht viel dran sein. 

Kurz entschlossen legte ich einen Geldschein auf den Tisch und stand auf. Dies schien auch in Thiels Sinne zu sein, denn er forderte mich zur Eile auf. 

Nur wenige Minuten später standen wir vor einem drittklassigen Hotel, in dem laut Thiel dieser Thierry wohnte. Wir eilten an der unbesetzten Rezeption vorbei und die Treppe hinauf zum Zimmer 21. Thiel brauchte mit seinem verletzten Fuß länger und ich klopfte ungeduldig, machte mich dann durch Rufen bemerkbar. Als keine Antwort kam, drückte Thiel, der mich inzwischen erreicht hatte, vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter.  
Zu unserer Überraschung war die Tür unverschlossen. 

Im Zimmer herrschte das reinste Chaos. Jemand hatte ganz offensichtlich nach etwas gesucht und das war sicher nicht Thierry gewesen. Sicher, dass niemand in dem kleinen Zimmer war, gingen wir hinein und schauten uns um. 

Ich stolperte fast über den Toten und kniete mich sofort neben ihn. Es war Thierry. Eine kurze Untersuchung sagte mir genug. 

„Ist er tot?“, vergewisserte sich Thiel, doch seiner Stimme entnahm ich, dass er die Antwort kannte. 

Trotzdem bestätigte ich es. „Aber noch nicht lange. Höchstens zehn Minuten.“  
Einer Eingebung folgend schob ich den Saum von Thierrys Pulli ein wenig nach oben. Auch hier fand sich die deutliche Einstichstelle und durch die allergische Reaktion dunkel verfärbte Haut. 

„Überdosis Nembutal.“ Für Thiel war die Sache klar. 

Er mochte Recht haben, doch es widersprach jedem Prozedere, ihm das hier und jetzt zu bestätigen. „Also Thiel, das kann ich Ihnen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht seriös beantworten. Aber es könnte schon sein“, lenkte ich ein.  
„Sie haben ihm nie ein Wort geglaubt, stimmt‘s?“ Auch ich verfügte über eine gute Menschenkenntnis und Thiels Erschütterung sagte mir genug. 

„Nein“, bestätigte Thiel. 

„Ich auch nicht“, gab ich zu.  
So knapp! Erschüttert darüber, wie nahe wir daran gewesen waren, so wichtige Informationen zu bekommen, bemerkte ich den Luftzug in meinem Rücken gar nicht. Thiel hingegeben entging es nicht, dass sich die Gardine bauschte. 

Thiel öffnete das Fenster weiter und ich sprang auf. Wir sahen gerade noch, wie eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt an der Feuerleiter nach unten kletterte. Thiel rief sie an und forderte sie zum Stehenbleiben auf, was aber noch nie funktioniert hatte. Er wollte eilig hinausklettern und dem Verdächtigen folgen, was sein verletztes Sprunggelenk jedoch verhinderte. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf und ich übernahm es heldenhaft an seiner statt, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. 

Leider erwies sich mein Anzug als nicht sehr für das Herumklettern auf Feuerleitern, Mauern und Zäunen geeignet, so dass ich den Verdächtigen aus den Augen verlor. 

Ein plötzlicher, scharfer Schmerz am Kopf ließ mich zu Boden gehen und ich verlor die Besinnung. 

~~

Ich kam mit einem Ruck zu mir und ein dumpfer Schmerz hinter meiner Stirn ließ mich kurz aufstöhnen. Blinzelnd hob ich den Kopf, da dies die einzige Bewegung war, die ich machen konnte.  
Jemand hatte mich mit den Handgelenken an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Meine Brille musste bei dem Angriff kaputt gegangen sein, doch ich erkannte auch ohne sie noch genug um festzustellen, dass ich mich im Anatomischen Institut befand.

Leise Schritte machten mich auf eine zweite Person aufmerksam.  
„Carla? Was machen Sie denn hier?“, frage ich etwas überrascht, als sie sich mir gegenüber auf eine Stuhl setzte. 

Ihr Blick glitt beinahe teilnahmslos über mich. „Na Sie“, gab sie leise zurück. „Sie haben mich zur Improvisation gezwungen.“

Ich richtete mich langsam aus meiner vornübergebeugten Haltung auf, als die Puzzlestücke an ihren Platz zu fallen begannen. „Ich habe Ihre D32-Testdaten gesehen. Mensch Carla… haben Sie wirklich gedacht, dass Sie damit durchkommen? Sowas fällt doch auf heutzutage… irgendwann.“

Sie schwieg und wich meinem Blick aus. 

Plötzlich erschien auch Härtlings Tod in einem anderen Licht, doch ich brauchte Gewissheit. „Hat Härtling von Thierry erfahren, dass Sie die Daten frisiert haben?“

Wieder gab sie keine verbale Antwort, sondern nickte nur knapp. 

„Und auch, dass Sie Amelie getötet haben?“

„Ich habe ihm so oft gesagt, dass ich mit Thierry fertig werde. Aber er hat gar nicht richtig zugehört… hat gar nicht begriffen, dass er mit im selben Boot saß… war völlig über‘n Berg.“

„Und dann blieb mal wieder alles an Ihnen hängen, was?“ Ich stieß mit einem erschöpften Laut die Luft aus. „Thierry musste auch noch weg“, ergänzte ich leicht ironisch, als mir noch ein wichtiger Fakt bewusst wurde. „Jetzt sitze ich hier, hm?“

Sie musterte mich nur mit einem harten Blick und ich versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen. Thiel würde mich sicher suchen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich hier schon saß, vielleicht war er schon ganz in der Nähe.  
„Das mit dem Brett, das nehme ich Ihnen persönlich übel.“

„Sie sind ein Arschloch, aber das sind ja bekanntlich viele“, warf sie mir unbeeindruckt entgegen. „Ich meine, sie sitzen da mit ihrem sonnengebräunten Hintern auf Ihrer C4-Stelle und haben keinen blassen Schimmer davon, wie die Spielregeln heute aussehen.“ Sie beugte sich vor, um ihren Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Es geht um die Chance, verstehen Sie? Um die Chance endlich einmal mit ausreichenden Mitteln forschen zu können. Damit wir weiterkommen! Da kräht doch kein Mensch mehr nach alten Daten. Und ich hab wirklich mit einer Engelsgeduld versucht, es Amelie zu erklären aber sie war so stolz darauf, dass sie 2 hoch 2 rechnen konnte, ich meine das kann jeder, das kann ich auch. Und das… ja… das war ihr Fehler.“

Ich schwieg einen Moment lang, konnte, ansatzweise zumindest ihre Beweggründe nachvollziehen. Den Tod dreier Menschen rechtfertigte es dennoch nicht… vielleicht sogar vier?  
„Ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht in Luft auflösen, genauso wenig wie Amelie.“ 

Hanke trat an die Mazerationsanlage heran und griff nach einem gesäuberten Oberschenkelknochen. Bei dem Anblick rann mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und ich überspielte es mit einem ironischen Schnauben, als sie genau meine Gedanken aussprach. „Die Mazerationsanlage hätte ruhig in paar Wochen früher da sein können. Dann würden wir in unseren Betten liegen und den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen.“

„Das stimmt“, bestätigte ich ihr, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Beobachtete dann, wie sie eine goldgelbe Flüssigkeit in einer Glasspritze aufzog. Ich wusste was es war und schluckte trocken, um die Furcht abzuwehren, die sich mehr und mehr meiner bemächtigte. Obwohl ich in den kühlen Räumen fror brach mir der kalte Schweiß aus. 

„Ein sauberes Skelett mehr würde hier wirklich nicht auffallen.“ Sie schnippte die Luftblase aus der Spritze und kam dann langsam auf mich zu. Irgendwo im Gebäude schlug eine Tür zu und sie schaute alarmiert auf. 

Ich hoffte, es wäre Thiel und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er kannte sich hier nicht aus, war nur einmal hier gewesen. Bis er mich fand konnte es zu spät sein! Mir blieb nichts, als sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Die Worte blieben mir allerdings im Hals stecken, als sie an mich herantrat und sich, mit der Spritze in der Hand, nach vorne beugte. Ihre linke Hand schloss sich um meine Schulter und verhinderte, dass ich ausweichen konnte. 

„Hände weg von Boerne! Oder es passiert was!“  
Mein Kopf ruckte herum und Erleichterung quoll in mir empor, als ich Thiel und Alberich erkannte. Dann wurde sie von der Furcht um sie verdrängt. Was tat sie hier? Wie hatte Thiel sie herbringen können?  
Die Sorge, die in Ihrer Stimme mitgeklungen war, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen… Ich saß wie erstarrt. Wenn ich dies hier überlebte… was noch lange nicht sicher war… empfand sie ähnlich wie ich? 

Hanke wurde zum Handeln gezwungen. Sie fasste die Spritze anders und setzte sie an meinem Hals an.  
Nun trat Thiel einige Schritte nach vorne. „Frau Doktor Hanke, legen Sie die Spritze weg“, forderte er sie auf.

Eine stumpfe Kanüle, die sich gegen meinen Hals drückte, unterbrach jeden Gedanken und meine Hände klammerten sich um die Armlehnen. Furcht lähmte mich.

„Bleiben Sie da, wo Sie sind“, forderte Hanke die beiden auf und sie gehorchten. 

„Die Spritze weg, habe ich gesagt!“, befahl Thiel und schob Alberich hinter sich. Zu meiner Erleichterung blieb sie dort, doch ihre Augen verließen mich keinen Moment, gaben mir Halt.

„Was wird das?“, wisperte ich und versuchte an den rationalen Verstand in Hanke zu appellieren. 

„Es wird Ihnen nichts passieren, Boerne“, versicherte sie mir und drückte die Kanüle noch etwas fester gegen meine Haut. Es tat weg, aber schwerer wog die Furcht vor dem was geschah, wenn die stumpfe Spitze in die Haut drang. Schweiß lief mir in die Augen und ich blinzelte, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Thiel absolut ruhig blieb. Auch Alberich machte keine Regung während beide Hanke fixierten. 

Sie begann zu zittern und der Druck der Spritze ließ ein wenig nach. „Verdammt noch mal, nun schießen Sie endlich, Sie Idiot!“, schrie sie entnervt und ich begriff, dass es das war, was sie wollte.  
Von der Polizei erschossen... damit sie ihrer Strafe entging. War sie letzten Endes doch so feige?  
Der Druck der Nadel erhöhte sich wieder. Änderte sie jetzt ihre Pläne? Ich sah die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, aber auch Unverständnis. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt gucken Sie sich das mal an. Kommt so’n Bulle endlich mal rechtzeitig und dann hat er nicht mal ´ne Waffe bei sich um die Sache ganz ordentlich zu Ende zu bringen.“ 

Thiel blieb völlig reglos, aber ich sackte vor Erleichterung in mich zusammen, als die Spritze von meinem Hals verschwand. 

„Mann, das ist doch zum Verzweifeln. Das ist doch Mittelmaß, oder? Das ist das, woran ihr alle krepieren werdet, kapiert?“

Ich schaute zu Thiel und Alberich. Würde es nun zu Ende sein… bekam ich noch eine Chance? Sie begegnete meinem Blick, aber ich konnte keine Regung als absolute Konzentration darin sehen. 

Thiel ließ Hanke nicht aus den Augen. Die Hände hatte er nach wie vor in die Taschen seiner Jacke gesteckt. Hatte er eine Waffe? Ich wusste es nicht.  
Langsam spürte ich, wie die Anspannung mich zittern ließ. 

Hanke wandte sich ab und ging mit langsamen, schweren Schritten in einen Nebenraum. 

„Bleiben Sie stehen“, forderte Thiel sie ruhig auf. 

Sie hob die Spritze an. Wollte sie sich nun selbst damit töten?

„Stehen bleiben, habe ich gesagt!“, brüllte Thiel, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

Plötzlich knallte ein Schuss und das Nembutal spritzte gegen die Wand und auf Hanke. Sie fuhr herum und starrte fassungslos auf Thiel, der mit der Waffe in der Hand näher kam. 

Vor Erleichterung verließ mich alle Kraft und ich sackte auf dem Stuhl in mich zusammen.  
Alberich eilte zu mir und klopfte mir mit wachsender Furcht und hörbarer Sorge in der Stimme auf die Wange. „Chef? Hallo?“  
Sie klang immer schriller und ängstlicher, aber ich war einfach nicht in der Verfassung, auf sie zu reagieren. „Chef? Können Sie mich erkennen, hallo?“

Nicht länger fähig sie zu ignorieren aber auch nicht in der Lage, mich dem Gefühlschaos in mir zu stellen, wies ich sie barsch ab.  
„Was machen Sie denn da, Alberich. Lassen Sie das! Sie sind wirklich nicht zu übersehen“, wehrte ich sie ab.  
Ich mied ihren Blick, aber ich bemerkte, dass sie sich langsam aufrichtete und die Hände sinken ließ. Dann trat sie mit einem verschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht zurück. 

Thiel hatte Hanke inzwischen festgenommen und telefonierte mit dem Präsidium.  
Alberich holte sich eine Schere von einem Gerätewagen und durchschnitt wortlos meine Fesseln. Froh, alles überstanden zu haben, rieb ich über die Handgelenke, um die Blutzirkulation wieder anzuregen. 

Sie wich meinem Blick aus und zog sich schweigend zurück, als ich aufstand. Ich wusste, ich sollte etwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort über die Lippen. Stattdessen wandte ich mich an Thiel und berichtete ihm, was ich von Hanke erfahren hatte. 

Von draußen hörte ich eilige Schritte, da kamen auch schon einige Polizisten und Frau Krusenstern in den Raum gestürmt. Thiel übergab ihnen Hanke und ich schloss mich ihnen an, als sie hinausgingen. Von der überstandenen Aufregung zitterten mir noch immer die Knie und ohne Brille konnte ich nur undeutlich sehen, weshalb ich eine Hand noch vorne streckte um mich abstützen zu können.  
Da trat Alberich still an meine Seite und ich legte ihr dankbar eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie schaute auf und einen Moment lang war ich versucht etwas zu sagen… ihr zu sagen, wie froh ich darüber war, dass sie da war…  
Wieder brachte ich es nicht fertig und ein Schatten huschte über ihre Züge, als sie den Blick abwandte. Wortlos legte sie ihre Hand auf meinen Rücken und half mir so hinaus. Auch auf der Treppe außerhalb des Gebäudes stützte sie mich und jetzt endlich fand ich die Kraft, sie anzusprechen. 

„Sagen Sie Alberich, habe ich da eben den Satz gehört: Hände weg von Boerne?“

„Ist mir so rausgerutscht, Chef“, erwiderte sie ungerührt, was mir einen Stich versetzte. Hatte ich mehr hineininterpretiert, als tatsächlich da war?  
Trotzdem versuchte ich einen erneuten Vorstoß. „Das war das Schönste, was Sie je gesagt haben.“

„Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Chef“, versichert sie mir.

Wir waren am Ende der Treppe angekommen und ich ließ ihre Schuler los, schluckte den bitteren Kloß hinunter, der sich in mir breit machen wollte. Um mich abzulenken, konzentrierte ich mich auf Thiel, dessen Hinken inzwischen auch nicht besser geworden war. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich die Ruhe gehabt, seinen Fuß angemessen zu schonen.  
„Wie wäre es denn jetzt mit einem schönen Frühstück auf dem Großmarkt?“ schlug ich vor, um beide von irgendwelchen Nachfragen abzuhalten. Nach Essen war mir ganz und gar nicht zu Mute, aber auf die Schnelle fiel mir nichts anderes ein. Es genügte. 

„Oh Gott, es geht ihm schon wieder gut“, seufzte Thiel und beugte sich nach vorne um die Tür eines wartenden Taxis zu öffnen. Mit dem Fuß klopfte ich kurz gegen seinen Knöchel, was ihn aufschreien und herumfahren ließ. 

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, was Herr Thiel?“ 

Alberich schaute entsetzt ob meiner Grobheit zu mir hoch, ging dann aber auf mein Ablenkungsmanöver ein, als ich sie mit einem Zwinkern dazu aufforderte. Verstand sie darüber hinaus, dass ich jetzt einfach nicht über das reden konnte, was dort unten im Obduktionssaal geschehen war? Es war ihr schon immer leicht gefallen, mich zu durchschauen, das wusste ich. 

„Ja, sagen Sie mal, Herr Thiel, wie ist das eigentlich passiert?“

Thiel druckste herum und so übernahm ich es, die heldenhafte Geschichte zu erzählen, die ich von Immelmann erfahren hatte. Der Kommissar versuchte mich mit Blicken zu töten, doch er ließ mich gewähren und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. 

Wie erwartet musste Alberich über Thiels Einsatz der Blutgrätsche gegen den Schiedsrichter schmunzeln und ich war froh, dass zumindest sie die Ereignisse eben wohl recht leicht würde wegstecken können. 

Erschöpft nahm ich dann neben ihr auf der Rückbank des Wagens Platz und schloss die Augen. Nichts hatte sich geändert.


End file.
